Enter the Fans
by DaPokemonMadster
Summary: A pokespe story! The dex-holders have saved the world numerous times. They have trained themselves and their Pokémon to near perfection, and they are capable of handling any situation. Well, nearly any situation. What happens when they're faced with hordes of fangirls/boys? Shipping is mostly Frantic, Special, Mangaquest and Oldrival, with some fun twists thrown in! Complete!
1. Deadly Discoveries

**Hullo! This is my first story on this website, and first ever fanfic! I'm not quite sure how long chapters should be, so I hope this is long enough! Enjoy! By the way, Blue is a girl and Green is a boy in this story, and since I read both scanlations and the actual manga, the nicknames I have for the pokémon might not be what you are used to.**

**ALSO. If you are a fangirl/boy: Please keep in mind that this is not meant to be offensive! This is simply a humorous variable thrown into the lives of our favorite characters, and if you identify as a fan, please do not be offended by their portrayal. Who knows? Maybe the pokemon world has a different breed of fangirl. Or you might completely identify with this description. Either way, no offense or harm is meant by any of this! I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, or the Pokémon Adventures/Special manga.**

It was a beautiful spring morning in Viridian City. A light breeze gambolled between the buildings, and the fresh, earthy scent of the Viridian Forest was swept along with it. The sunlight shone down, bright, but not harsh. It was 8:00 am when a young girl of fourteen awoke, smiling at the little yellow pokémon that had pounced upon her head.

"G'morning Chuchu." The girl yawned sleepily. The pikachu seemed to grin, and bounded off into the depths of the small house. Amarillo del bosque verde followed suit, brushing stray strands of blonde hair from her face and deftly pulling it into a ponytail.

_I wonder what we'll do today. _She thought as she changed into her usual; a yellow tunic buckled down over a black shirt, and purple boots pulled over the hem of her jeans. She poured herself a bowl of Kabut-Os, and contemplated that this day seemed like it was going to be another relaxing spring day, with nothing to worry about; no evil teams, saving the world, or other such duties that come with owning a pokédex to perform.

Or so she thought.

After polishing off the cereal, she left the empty bowl in the sink and stretched.

"C'mon Chuchu, let's go for a little walk. Maybe we'll see Green, he's usually up pretty early too!" Yellow snatched her fishing pole and hat from where they leaned against the wall and placed her hand on the handle, waiting patiently as Chuchu clambered onto her shoulder with a happy; "Chu!" Yellow threw open the door and stood for a moment on the stoop, basking in the spring sunlight.

"Umm… excuse me, but are you Yellow Caballero?" The girl whipped around at the sound of the voice, and saw a boy around her age with short brown hair and glasses.

"Uh.. Yes, that's me. Is there something you need?" Yellow queried, bemused at the stranger.

"Yes!" The strange boy shouted excitedly. "Could I get your autograph?"

"My, wait, what?!" Yellow turned around, but seeing nobody behind her, she concluded that this boy must be addressing her. But, why would he want an autograph from _her _of all people?!

"Your autograph! My friends and I think you're so cool.. I mean, beating Lance of the Elite Four? Not to mention that triple volt-tackle at the Battle Frontier! And your healing and mind-reading powers!?" He stopped suddenly, as if realizing he had embarrassed his listener. "I-I'm.. a bit of a Yellow fanboy.." He admitted, blushing madly.

_What is going on here? _Yellow thought madly. _I have FANS?! I'm not supposed to have fans, I'm not the TYPE to have fans. Red and Green and Gold are the type to have fans! _She paused, _Yeah, Gold is DEFINITELY the type to have fangirls mooning over him. But why me?! And how does this boy even know all this? Prof. Oak told us that the media never released reports on what we did, at the Frontier, Ilex Forest, OR Cerise Island!_

"Is it true that you disguised yourself as a boy and even the other dex-holders didn't realize?! Oh! And that must be your famous straw hat and fishing pole!" The boy was still going on about her.

"Here," Yellow quickly grabbed the piece of paper and pen he was limply clasping and hurriedly scribbled her name on it, "There you go." and she took off, away from the creepy boy who had known all about her. She stopped dead in her tracks.

_Oh Arceus. _Yellow thought, as she scanned the crowd of at least one hundred boys standing outside of her house goggling at her.

o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Yellow was not the only one who awoke to find a surprise in Viridian City that morning. Green Oak wiped a few beads of sweat off his face and returned his Scizor, Charizard and Pigeot to their respective pokéballs. That was enough for the moment. With the thought of getting something to eat along with a breath of fresh air, he made his way towards the exit of his gym. He stopped for a minute, staring at the likeness of the previous Viridian gym leader. But that was over now. There were no battles to be fought today. No, for once today was going to be a nice, relaxing, peaceful da-

He opened the door, and then immediately slammed it.

Releasing his Rhydon he gave it explicit emergency instructions.

"Rhydon, this is an emergency. I need you to secure the door while I escape out the back."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0

Red woke up yawning. Pika sprawled across his face.

"Ugh. Gerrof Pika.." He mumbled from around the small pokémon. Shoving the pikachu off of his face, he sat up, running his hand through a disheveled mass of black hair. Dragging himself out of bed, he stumbled into the bathroom, liberally dousing his face with cold water. Feeling more awake now, he clambered into the shower for a short while, and then set about changing into his normal day attire. When finished, he entered the kitchen. Throwing open the cupboard, he searched for a minute, extracting a cereal box. It was empty.

"Man Pika, no breakfast." Red sighed deeply, "Looks like early morning shopping for us." Pika moaned in protest. Smiling despite the situation, Red hoisted Pika onto his shoulder and grabbed his hat off a wall peg. He threw open the door.

Immediately he covered his ears, confused at the tremendous crescendo of screams. What was going on here?

"Kyaaa! It's him! It's HIM!"

"Squee! Where? WHERE?!"

"The champion of Kanto!"

"Omg, RED!"

"RED! RED OF PALLET TOWN!"

Red found himself staring at a very, VERY large group of girls. As soon as they caught sight of him, their eyes flashed in unison. Never a good sign. All of a sudden, Red found himself smothered, attacked by the crazed fangirls as they vied for his attention, shoved things at him to sign, and fought each other to be the first to him. Red was quite sure he saw a few bite each other. He had experienced a little bit of this after he won the Pokémon League, but never to this extent.

"Help!" Red cried desperately as he was drawn under the massive press of girls. Drowning in fangirls, what an awful way to die. Red clawed his way to the surface, gasping for breath. _I am not going to die here! _He thought ferociously. Somebody raked their nails across his face.

"Aaaahhh!" He shrieked, as a gang of three menacing women leapt upon him with lipstick in hand. Seeing no other escape route, Red released Aero and hurtled into the air, speeding away from the terrifying group of females. Their dismayed screams slowly fading from his ears.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o

Blue was having a lovely morning.

"Ohohohohoho! Jeremy, you are something else!"

The boy whom she was addressing ran a hand through his blonde hair and blushed deeply, quite pleased with himself.

Blue was sitting at a café sipping coffee with ten or so boys, the ones she had selected from the tremendous group that she had discovered that earlier. They had been all too happy to pay for the coffee, as well as the numerous sweets and treats whose wrappers now littered the table. She was planning on having them buy her a few new outfits later, maybe she could even cajole them into buying her something bigger. A car? Well, she would see how far she could push these new toys of hers. After all, they were _sooo _easy to manipulate. Honestly, why had this never happened to her before? This was so sudden. Hmmm.. _I wonder if this is happening to the others as well? _Blue thought to herself.

"C'mon boys, we have places to be." She snapped at her posse, which immediately leapt to their feet, intent upon aiding their idol in any way possible.

"W-where to Ms. Blue?" Asked one, his face going a deep magenta.

"Hmmm… Let's head over to Viridian and see what we see."

o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Red crawled through the undergrowth of the Viridian Forest. He had flown until his pursuers began to take to the skies as well. One of them had an airplane, an _airplane _to hunt him down with. Now his best bet was to make his way along using stealth. His destination? To find help at either the Viridian Gym, or Yellow's house. It had been too risky to attempt to visit the Professor, Pallet Town had been crawling with fans searching for him. Now finally, the city's outline was drawing into focus…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Blue was stumped. And she _hated _being stumped. She angrily slurped at an ice cream one of her fans had bought her. She had searched Yellow's house, but found it empty. _Next stop, the gym. _She thought. But when they reached the gym, all she found was Rhydon, which, strangely enough, was backed into a corner, cowering and covered in extensive wounds.

"What happened here?" She wondered aloud, placing Rhydon in a pokéball for safekeeping.

"Wish Yellow was in, she would be able to tell." Blue addressed the Rhydon, "And fix you up a bit. Mmmm.. I wonder how you got all those injuries…"

"Umm… M-Ms. Blue.." One of the boys, what was his name? Jake? No, Jack, was tugging at her sleeve. She sighed dramatically, miffed at being pulled from her thoughts.

"What?" She snapped at the boy.

"S-something in y-your bag.. Is beeping." Jack had been designated to carry her bag around for her. She quickly snatched it back from him, and a speedy search of the interior revealed her pokédex, which was flashing and... beeping ever so slightly.

"Good job Jake. I've found you three~" Blue trilled to herself as she patted him on the head.

"I-it's Jack.."

Blue and her guard followed the pokédex as its beeping steadily gained in strength, until they came across a clearing right at the edge of the Viridian Forest. There they found Yellow, lying on her back and panting heavily.

"Yellow dear~! What's the matter with you~?" Yellow sat up in shock, noticing the large amount of people who had just come up upon her.

"Aaaahhh!" She shrieked at the boys, who looked slightly scared and confused, a look that might have belonged on the faces of lost lambs, "Get away! No, I won't sign autographs anymore!"

"Oh." Blue said with an understanding nod, "So I'm not the only one who was mobbed by fans this morning eh?"

"N-no, you w-weren't…" A weak voice stated from the undergrowth, and Red pulled himself from under a bush, coated in mud, nasty scratches, and lipstick.

Yellow sat, staring at him. As did the fanboys.

"Well, you're in quite a state Red." Another new voice sounded, and someone brushed by Blue, snatching a pokéball from her belt.

"Thanks for grabbing Rhydon for me, I couldn't risk going in there to save it myself."

"Well look who decided to show up." Blue stuck her tongue out at Green, who had just entered the clearing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Green was quite relieved to see Rhydon was okay, but concerned by the amount of damage it had sustained from the ravenous fans. Those girls were dangerous.

"You should have closed the door the minute you saw them outside, and escaped, like I did." Green said, talking to Red, "I can see that you are fine with the situation," Now addressing blue, "And what happened to _you?_" He aimed a finger at Yellow.

"I-I was forced to sign hundreds of autographs… And then, _another _group showed up, a-and I ran before they asked me to do so as well…" Yellow explained in a small voice.

"Yellow, that's pathetic." Blue admonished, "The boys are much tamer than the girls, you should have just manipulated them, as I did." The tiny girl bowed her head and blushed.

"The b-boys are tamer?" Asked Red.

"_Of course _they are Red," Blue turned her attention on the red-eyed boy, "You should know by now."

"Red, fangirls are rabid." Green stated, completely serious.

"Fangirls?" He queried.

"Ugh. Red you are so _thick._" Blue stated, face palming, "Here, read this." She shoved her pokégear at him, and he looked at the Urban Dictionary definition on the tiny screen.

" Fangirl: A rabid breed of human female who is obsessed with either a fictional character or an actor. Similar to the breed of fanboy. Fangirls congregate at anime conventions and livejournal. Have been known to glomp, grope, and tackle when encountering said obsessions."

"Fangirls." He stated, remembering the insane group of females biting each other and attacking him. Yeah, thinking back on it, they _did _seem pretty rabid.

"Well anyway, we can't stay here." Green stated in a flat voice, "If they find us, we'll get it as bad as Red and Rhydon, or worse." The group gasped.

"W-what should we do Green?" Asked Yellow, quietly.

"Leave Kanto." The group gasped again.

"But, where should we go?" Red questioned.

"For now, Johto. We can stay at my grandfather's research lab in Cherrygrove. Maybe get in contact with him and the other dex-holders when we arrive. It's just too dangerous for us here." Red gingerly touched his face where a long scratch stood, dark red, and grimly nodded in assent. The group made plans to leave as soon it got dark enough, and settled in to wait. One question on the mind of all of them (Not including Blue's group of ten fanboys, who were still there). Why hadn't the fans shown up before, and, more importantly, how had they known all about them?

**Fangirls are rabid, it's true. Well I hope you like it so far! Since I am on break, you can expect frequent updates. Review to let me know what was good, what wasn't so good, and if the chapter length was long enough! I only want to improve! :) Also, apologies about the o0o0o0o0o0 thing. It's the only way I have figured out to show line breaks!**


	2. Grand Escapes & Terrifying Trains

**Hello again! This chapter is longer than the last one! Woohoo! In chapter two we hear from the Johto trio! Yay! I hope you like it so far, I know that I'm excited about this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, or the Pokémon adventures/Special manga.**

Cherrygrove City is a beautiful city in all respects. Open and airy, with flower beds littering the roadsides. A fine spring morning in Cherrygrove is a sight to behold, but Crystal was not exactly one for appreciating the beautiful sights outside of her window at the moment.

"Gold, get your filthy hand out of that bowl, this _instant_!" She accentuated the last word with a kick.

"Ow! Yeesh Super Serious Gal, I get that you're the serious type, but I'm only doing what any self-respecting human being would do!" Gold yelled, licking the cookie dough off of his fingers and using his free hand to rub at the back of his head. Crystal would never admit it, but she couldn't really blame him. Who could resist a bowl full of chocolate-chip cookie dough?

"I won't have any left to make cookies with if you keep doing it!" She snarled, in an attempt to disguise their mutual feelings.

"Psh. Who makes cookies anyway? Everyone just eats the dough. It's better that way." Gold said, picking his nose with a bored expression plastered across his face.

"Here." Said Crystal, handing him a small bowl filled with a blob of the dough, "Take that and leave me alone." Gold took it, and with a dramatic sigh of exasperation, he left the kitchen. As soon as he was out of sight, Crystal extracted the wooden spoon from the bowl, and began to lick the dough off of it. It annoyed her to agree with him, but the dough really was much better than the cookies.

"Ugh. Stupid Gold." Crystal muttered to herself. She had just wanted a day alone, to relax and unwind a bit. She had so much on her plate what with taking care of Professor Oak's second research lab on the outskirts of town (She had even had to buy herself a house in Cherrygrove to be near enough to it!), helping out Earl with the Academy, and of course, having to walk to New Bark town every morning to help Prof. Elm. Most of the time her walks ended with her having to get Gold out of whatever trouble he had gotten into. This was the one day, the _one day_ that she had had off this entire month, and _who _had to come barging into her house with the proclamation of "I'm bored."? Gold. Of course.

"Hey Super Serious Gal!" Gold came rushing back in, chocolate smeared around his mouth, "Whoa!" He said, ducking under a kick.

"WHAT!?" Crystal demanded.

"Well, just thought you'd like to know, but you have some visitors. Quite a lot of them actually." He answered quickly, realizing that she was in a touchy mood and not to be trifled with. He backed into the wall as she stormed past him.

"What now?" Crystal asked the world at large as she wrenched the front door open, and stopped dead.

She was facing a crowd of boys.

A crowd that was at least one hundred strong.

And the boys in the crowd were all gaping at her, some clutching stuffed meganium figurines, and plastic action figures that looked suspiciously like _her_…

Oh no.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o

Gold was having the time of his life. Not only was the bowl of cookie dough now left unguarded, but he had fans. Well of course he had fans, he always had fans. But never this many.

"Ladies, ladies, please. There is enough of me to go around. Enough of my awesomeness that is." He grinned, enjoying the shrieks and applause that followed this statement. He spooned the last of the dough out of the bowl and ate it, relishing the adoring stares he was receiving from the crowd. Tossing the bowl aside, he dramatically swept off his sweatshirt, and tossed it to a group of screaming girls, who immediately started slugging it out as to who would get to hold it. Gold had escap- erm, _left_ through the back door of Crystal's house, only to find a considerably large crowd of people waiting for him. Bigger than the crowd asking for Crystal, he smiled at the thought.

_Time to try some crowd surfing. _Gold thought, as he ran off of the back steps and leapt into the midst of the throng.

"Woohoo!" He shouted as he was swept along over their heads, grabbing pieces of paper and signing them randomly as he was carried overhead, then tossing them back into the group, enjoying the outbreaks of fighting over the tiny slips. This had to be the best thing that had ever happened to him.

o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0

Silver urged his murkrow to greater heights as he scanned the ground, alert for the tiniest possible sign of pursuit. He had been forcefully pulled out of his bed by a group of fangi- attackers. Yes, attackers. Rabid ones at that. He silently made a vow to never tell the others that a group of random girls had gotten the jump on him. He had managed to escape their clutches, and, while sustaining a few injuries (nothing horrific, just some scratches and lipstick marks), he was now on the run.

Pulling out his pokégear, he found his location on the map. _Just above Cherrygrove. _Silver thought to himself, then it occurred to him _Crys lives down here, and if that randomly happened to me this morning… _It could be possible. And Silver was not one to leave things to uncertainty.

"Dive lower murkrow." His flying pokémon immediately dipped towards the ground, and hovered.

"My hunch was correct." Silver stated, observing how Crystal was trapped on the front steps of her house, surrounded by a sea of fanboys. Silver noted how a few of the bolder fans had presumably tried to get closer to Crys. They were currently sprawled on the ground, a shoe-mark on their faces and strings of drool hanging out of their mouths.

"Crys!" He shouted down to her, stretching out a hand.

"Silver!" She exclaimed happily, grabbing the proffered hand, and murkrow flew higher once again.

"I have never been in such an uncomfortable situation in my life." Crystal explained, "You see, Gold told me I had visitors, but when I went outside, he locked the door behind me! Can you _believe _him?!"

"I can see that." Silver nodded.

"Ugh! And I left Xatee at the lab, so I couldn't fly out of there even though I wanted to!"

Silver nodded understandingly. He had had a similarly bad experience.

"Where _is _Gold?" Crystal exclaimed suddenly, "He can't still be in the house.. Oh, and I'll just _bet _he ate my cookie dough too! I am going to _murder _him!" She shook her fist at the sky.

"Maybe we should check around back. He must know that you'll be coming for him, and he can't have gotten far." Silver offered, and Crys nodded. They swooped around the house, and saw something they hadn't expected.

o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0

Gold had been quite enjoying sitting on a throne (don't question where those fans got a throne, some things are better kept secret.), signing autographs and overall being the center of a huge crowd of cute girls. That is until he was hit in the head with a flying double kick from an angry Crystal. Immediately there was a surge of anger from the crowd and about twenty of them stood in front of Gold, shielding him from the furious monster that was Crystal.

"GOLD! WHA-YOU-AAAAHHHH!" She screamed, unable to speak coherently. The fangirls glared daggers at her, some hissing in anger. Silver landed behind Gold.

"Silver?! What are you doing he-" Gold was cut off as Silver grabbed his arm and wrenched him into the air, swooping low to grab Crystal and then the three of them rose into the air and away from the shrieking group of girls, dodging objects that were thrown at them as they went.

"What was that for?!" Gold asked, "I didn't need saving or anything, I was enjoying myself!" He rubbed at the side of his face, which was swollen from numerous kicks; courtesy of Crystal.

"Don't get me wrong," Crystal began, "It wasn't you we were saving, it was those girls."

"Besides," Silver added, "You don't know the true and terrifying nature of an obsessed fangirl."

"And you do?" Questioned Gold.

"They would have gotten you eventually." Silver muttered under his breath, shooting Gold a dark glare, "Anyway, we need to find a safe place to land quickly. My murkrow can't carry the three of us much further."

"We should stay at Prof. Oak's lab on the outskirts of Cherrygrove. He's in Kanto right now and it's nearby." Crystal offered. Silver nodded in agreement and murkrow turned towards their new, hopefully safe, destination.

o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

The moonlight glinted off the sleek, silver roof of the magnet train. The darkened scenery flashed by the windows, every now and again a large amount of lights would whizz past, indicating a town. The cozy interior of the train was dim and comfortable, and the plush seats were very nice. They even had butt-warmers! The four of them, fourteen if you counted those idiot fanboys that were _still _following Blue around, had decided that the most inconspicuous way of travel was the magnet train. They would have flown, but after Red told them about the airplane, they wholeheartedly agreed that it wouldn't be safe. They might've taken the S.S Aqua as well, but after considering that there would be nowhere to escape to if even a single fan was on the ship, that was out as well. There was no bus that could've gotten them to Johto, and even if there was, the frequent stops and slow going allowed for very probable attack. In the end, everyone agreed to take the train. Green somewhat reluctantly. At the moment, he was in a very uncomfortable situation.

It wasn't because the last time he had been on this train he had nearly died, and it wasn't even due to the fact that the pesky girl had fallen asleep, actually _fallen asleep _on his shoulder! No, as annoying and somewhat disturbing as all of that was, that was not the main source of his discomfort. As he sat, the uncomfortable feeling grew inside of him, until he could stand it no more. He had to go. He stood up, slipped off his jacket, and placed it gently between Blue's head and the window as a pillow.

"Where're you going?" Asked Red, drowsily.

"Bathroom." Green gasped in reply, and he quickly rushed to the toilet, desperately needing to relieve himself.

He hadn't been keen on the idea earlier, he didn't want to leave Blue there asleep in the midst of ten guys that were crazy about her. Not because he cared, it just would've been irresponsible. Besides, Red and Yellow were too sleepy to notice if anything happened. He finished up inside the restroom, and began making his way down the aisle, when he heard a sound that made his blood run cold. It was a whisper, but there was no doubt. He stood for a minute, sweat dripping slowly down his face. There it was again!

"Teehee!"

"Kyaa! It's really him!"

Oh no. There is only one species on earth that makes those sounds. Green turned tail and ran.

o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Red was just drifting off to sleep. It was midnight, and he was exhausted from both his daytime ordeal, and the constant fear they had been living in since then.

"Red. Red! Guys, wake up!" Green's voice said, and Red snapped awake.

"Aww c'mon, I was just getting to sle-"

"They're here. We need to run. Now." Red, Blue and Yellow sat bolt upright, staring around them.

"How do we get off?" Yellow asked. There was no question of staying on the train anymore, it couldn't be risked.

"We need to force a door open." Red answered.

"Or do this." Blue added, pulling open the emergency exit window that she had been leaning on, and shoving Red, Green and Yellow out of it before leaping out herself.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yellow tumbled through the air for a few seconds before landing on something huge, soft, and pink. Blue's jigglypuff. She felt a few more people land on the pokémon before a voice whispered;

"Jigglypuff, return!" And the cushion between her and the ground disappeared. Yellow lay there for a minute, then sat up. Not that that made any difference, it was still pitch black, and the stars were hidden behind thick cloud cover. She was sitting on long and thick grass, and she could just barely identify the outlines of a few trees up ahead. Shadows on top of shadows. There were no sounds besides the faint rumble of the train and the heavy breathing of her friends. Yellow took a glance at her companions, who all seemed to be there and in one piece. She did a quick headcount. Counting herself, Red, Green and Blue, there were nine people sitting by the train tracks. She panicked for a minute, before realizing that these extras must be half of Blue's knot of boys. Those were some devoted fans, to jump out of a moving train after their idol.

"Where are we?" Yellow whispered, hoping against hope that they had at least made it to Johto.

"Let me check," Blue began, pulling her pokégear out of her bag. Luckily her bag-carrier, Jack, had been one of the five to jump after her.

"Haha! Guess what guys?" She cackled gleefully, "We're on route 29, right between New Bark and Cherrygrove!" The group breathed out an audible sigh of relief.

"Let's get moving then! We'll be there soon!" Red yelled, as optimistic as ever.

"Keep it down Red," Green scolded, "We don't know who could be watching." This chastised the entire group, and they began to walk in utter silence.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Gold lifted up the edge of the window blind ever so slightly, and peered out at the surrounding darkness. Nothing so far.

"Nothing to report, Super Serious Gal!" He yelled into the lab. He was met with a pillow in the face.

"Gold, the point of us having a lookout is so the others can _sleep_!" She said from around a mound of blankets. Gold sat there a little longer, chuckling to himself. Then he glanced around the house. Only about half of it was actually a lab, the rest was devoted to a living space so that the Professor had a place to stay when he visited Johto. Gold had to admit that the Prof. did actually have some good taste in house design. The walls were white, but had many epic posters of legendary pokémon. The couches were black leather, the coffee tables were sleek and glass-topped, there was an extremely thick and comfortable white carpet, and the Prof. owned every single game system ever made. Not to mention all the cool machines in the back which gave off cool sounds and flashed many different colors. But Crystal had forbade him from touching those.

At least, that's what the house _had _looked like. Since then it had been transformed into a fortress. The blinds were down in every window and all but one had been blocked with large pieces of furniture to stop anyone from entering. The door had been similarly blocked, with _both _couches. You could never be too careful against this enemy.

Gold sighed deeply. He still didn't see why they were running. For one thing, running from your enemy isn't manly. For another, he didn't even need to run! For once, he was much better than Silver at something. He knew how to get a crowd of fangirls to like him, and he liked them! But no, Crys and Silver just had to ruin his fun. And now here he was. Stuck living in close-quarters with them, and on watch for rabid girls at midnight! For all this, he deserved to be as annoying as he could.

He took another peek outside.

"Still nobody out there Super Serious-" But he halted mid sentence. There _was_ somebody there. Nine somebodies, to be exact.

"Correction, there _are_ people out there this time." He finished.

Crystal shot bolt upright and sprinted towards the window.

"You better not be lying Gold, or I'll-" But the rest of her sentence was lost, for she had seen them too.

"Silver, he's not lying." She breathed to the ginger who had come over to join them.

"The only thing we can do," Silver theorized, "Is to open the door, and knock them out before they alert their friends. We can only hope that they are alone."

"Sounds good to me!" Gold said gleefully, releasing Aibo and Exbo to help with the couch removal.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

Blue was tired. And hungry. And thirsty. And she would've let them all know it too, but they couldn't talk for fear they might be heard. Why was she even helping these three anyway? She could handle her boys fine on her own, so why didn't she just ditch Red, Green and Yellow to deal with their own problems, and head back home to Kanto? She considered this. Five years ago, she would've done just that with no hesitation. But now, well, they were friends now. No, more than that, these people meant everything in the world to her. And she couldn't ditch them, even if they were idiots who couldn't even get together and start dating without her help. _Actually_, she thought, _This is a wonderful opportunity to try and get Red and Yellow together! And with the help of my new tools… _She glanced at her fanboys. _Muahahahaahahahaha! _She mentally cackled.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Red might be an optimistic sort, but after not getting any breakfast, or lunch or dinner for that matter, being savaged by a rabid gang of fangirls, crawling through the mud and being hunted by an airplane and who knows what else, and finally, jumping off a train and then walking for a couple of miles in the dark was really starting to get to him. So when his gaze finally met the outline of the Cherrygrove lab, can you blame him when he slumped to the ground and silently gave thanks to Arceus? And can you blame him when he began to cry when he realized that they were not the first ones there, and in fact, there were people waiting to ambush them? People that kicked him, really hard, in the stomach?

_Wait… Johto… Kick? _He thought, his brain putting two and two together as he flew through the air seemingly in slow motion. He landed on the ground, gasping.

"C-Crystal?" He managed. Everyone froze.

"Red?" Three voices said in unison, and the four from Kanto immediately recognized the voices of their Juniors, the Johto Trio.

**Woo! So the two groups meet up! Also, I agree with Gold, cookie dough is much better than cookies. Reviews are greatly appreciated! I take whatever readers have to say and use it to make my writing as good as it can be! Chapter three will be out soon, with news from Hoenn!**


	3. Plotting & Planning

**Yay! Chapter three is out! On to Hoenn! Also, I am going to have some trouble thinking up names for fangirl/boy characters which will turn up later, so if anyone thinks up a good name or has an OC that they would like to be in the story, send me a review or a PM with the name and a short description so I get a sense of their personality and appearance.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or the Pokémon Adventures/Special manga**

Sapphire woke up with sunrise, bright and early. She stretched, and sat up from the floor of her room (She insisted on sleeping on the floor, she thought it felt a bit more like camping that way, and camping was fun). She pulled on the blue outfit that Ruby had made for her, and opened up her window to let a breeze in. Jumping onto the window ledge, she shouted to the depths of the house;

"Papa, I'm goin' over ta Ruby's!" and leapt spryly in the direction of a tree. She knew her dad would be up, he had gotten deep into a skype discussion with the other professors last night, and chances were that they had pulled all-nighters while sharing their discoveries with each other. Ruby on the other hand, was most certainly not awake, which Sapphire also knew perfectly well. _But he should be, _she thought, _after all, I'm his next-door neighbor. He should get on schedule already and wake up at dawn before I come in. _But she didn't particularly mind Ruby's habit of sleeping later than she did. After all, this way, she got to wake him up in any way she wanted. She sniggered evilly to herself. Perched in a branch, she peered into Ruby's bedroom window, plotting her best plan of attack. But then, a sound that did not belong in Little Root town caught her ear. The whispers of a _very _(extra emphasis on very) large crowd. Sapphire whirled around and directed her gaze to the front of her house, where a huge mass of people stood, half concealed in the faint, early-morning light. She saw one of them notice her, and begin to point her out to a few of the others. Within minutes, she was the focus of the entire crowd. And worse, they were starting to move towards her.

"Wild girl!"

"Look, it's her! Sapphire!"

"Sapphire Birch!" They began shouting. She saw a few of them holding candy bars out to her in the hopes of luring her down, as if she was a wild pokémon.

"Are they idiots?" She muttered to herself, fighting the urge to not jump down and steal their candy. But still, this was very weird. Sure she was one of the conquerors of Hoenn, she had beaten all the gyms. But it's not like she had ever had fans before. Other trainers had beaten the gyms, and besides, even when she was saving the world, the media was more concerned with the boy who had run away from home, and had been supposedly kidnapped by Team Magma. AKA; Ruby. Why were they showing up now? And with that thought, she jumped through Ruby's open window.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

Contrary to Sapphire's beliefs, Ruby was, in fact, awake. He really didn't want to wake up to a cold bucket of water, his hat being stolen, or a wild stunky today. A wild stunky. Honestly. Sapphire had gone way too far with that one. He was using five cans of febreeze a day, and his room _still _smelled like… Well, use your imagination. Today, he was hiding in his closet. This time, he would get the jump on _her_. He checked the clock on his pokénav. 6:04 am. She would be coming in any minute now. There she was. It was go time.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"RUBY! Get up! We got a 'mergency!" Sapphire shouted as she hit the ground in Ruby's disgustingly cutesy and frilly bedroom. Strange, he wasn't in his bed.

"REVENGE!" A voice shouted, and Ruby propelled himself out of the closet where he had been hiding, and forced a… _thing _over her head. Sapphire recognized it as the most hideous, frilly, and pink dress ever to have existed in the entire universe.

"RUBY!" She screamed in rage, "What are ya DOIN'!?" Exerting all of her strength, she began to slowly tear the monstrosity off of herself.

"No! Don't!" Ruby yelled frantically, his plan backfiring drastically, "You'll ruin it!" He hurriedly began aiding her in her efforts to pull the dress off, and soon they were both sitting on the floor panting.

"That was a disgustin' method of attack Ruby. I'm disappointed in you." Sapphire finally managed.

"Ex_cuse _me?! That's disgusting, but having a stunky excre-"

"At least I was upfront about it! You ambushed me!"

"You call sneaking through a window being upfront?"

"It's no different than a door!"

"Yes it is! Anyhow, didn't you say there was an emergency?"

"No it's- Oh, right." Sapphire said, looking mollified, "Well, take a peek out yer window an' y'll see what I mean." Ruby complied, and then turned to look at her, his face creasing into a smirk.

"Oh. I see know. So those boys are fans of yours eh?" Sapphire nodded, lying on her back on the carpet.

"Never knew so many people were into savages," Ruby continued, taking another look outside. A stuffed marill doll hit him in the side of the head. All of a sudden, he ducked down, out of sight of the window.

"Oh Arceus," He whispered. Sapphire sat up.

"What? Don't tell me, are there some fer you too?" She questioned, and Ruby nodded.

"Why don' we ask yer dad? He might have some advice, after all, he should be used to it as a gym leader."

"I suppose it's worth a shot." Ruby sighed, "But let me get dressed first." He finished. Sapphire groaned.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sapphire sat in the kitchen, twiddling her thumbs impatiently. It had already been half an hour, and he _still _hadn't finished getting ready. Ruby's mother had very kindly offered her breakfast, and Sapphire had eagerly accepted. Ruby's mom cooked in large quantities.

As Sapphire was making her way through her fifth breakfast burrito (with all the fixin's), there was a frantic knock on the front door. Ruby's mom made her way over to it, and opened it slowly. A ridiculous looking boy with some very impressive hair barged in and slammed the door as fast as he could, looking absolutely terrified.

"Hey Rald." Sapphire said to the newcomer. He gave a nod of acknowledgement, and slumped against the door, panting heavily.

"Let me guess, they found you too." Said Ruby, as he finally walked down the stairs from his bedroom, pulling on his gloves. Emerald nodded again.

"Well we are currently in the same situation. Although, by coming here, you have just trapped yourself. They have us surrounded." Ruby continued, "We were planning on asking my dad for advice."

"Sounds _huf_ great… but _huf _do I smell… breakfast burritos?" Emerald smiled winningly at Ruby's mom.

"With all the fixin's!" Sapphire replied.

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A few minutes and several burritos later found Emerald feeling much better. Or, as good as you can feel after your dignity and physical being have been savaged by rabid fangirls. Not only that, but after he chowed down on his sixth (Sapphire was on her eleventh by now), Norman entered the room.

"Oh, hello Sapphire, Emerald." He said, a bit surprised to see his kitchen so full. Snatching the second to last burrito off of the plate (Sapphire and Emerald immediately began to scuffle over the last one), he asked;

"What're you two doing here?"

"Well dad, we have a problem. All three of us. And we were hoping that you could give us some advice." Ruby answered for the two. There was a yelp of dismay, and Emerald clutched at his nose and glared angrily at Sapphire who was happily chowing down the last burrito.

"Advice about what?" Norman asked, unfazed by the two wild kids.

"Tage a peeg outta winder." Said Sapphire, from around a mouthful of food. Norman complied, glancing quickly out of the window. The uneaten half of burrito dropped from his hand. Sapphire leapt after it, but Emerald's mechanical arm shot out and grabbed it before she could snatch it up. Shakily, Norman collapsed into a chair.

"Dad!" Ruby yelled, "What's wrong?"

"Ruby…" Norman clasped the front of his son's shirt, "No. They found you. They came for you."

"Who?" Asked Ruby's mom.

"The fangirls." Norman stated, staring blankly ahead.

"Oh Ruby! You have fans? How wonderful!"

"No!" Norman yelled, making everyone jump, "No. This… This is horrible. My only son." He stared sadly at Ruby, adopting an expression a funeral goer might wear.

"Dad, it's not that bad, I just want some advice on how to deal with it."

"Ruby, listen closely. You two as well." Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald leaned in close, "Fangirls. Are. _Rabid _and _evil. _They are _extremely _dangerous. And they will stop at _nothing _to reach their target. Here, take all the money you need. Get out of the town, no. Get out of Hoenn! You need to survive at all costs. I'll distract them, you three slip out the back. This is goodbye Ruby."

"Wait what? Dad? Dad, no!" Ruby shouted, his voice changing from confused to concerned as his father opened the front door and charged into the crowd.

"Ruby, you and your friends have to go, otherwise this will all be in vain!" Ruby's mother cried, shoving the three of them through the back door. The last glimpse they had of Norman was of him being engulfed in the bloodthirsty crowd. Then the door was slammed in their shocked faces.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Okay, let's get this straight." Blue was standing at the kitchen table in the Professors Cherrygrove lab, her palms down on the table, and her attention riveted on the three Johto dex-holders, "Both the four from Kanto, and you three from Johto were approached and attacked (excluding me in the attacking bit) by a large number-"

"Extremely large."

"Shuttup Gold." Said Crystal, Silver and Green all at the same time. Crystal kicked him. Blue stared at him until she was satisfied that he was sufficiently cowed, then resumed talking.

"An _extremely_ large number of _fans. _And while this was quite lovely and flattering-"

"It was _not_." Red interrupted.

"It is lovely if you have enough popularity smarts to make use of it, like me and Gold. Also, if you all would stop interrupting me, that would be lovely and significantly less painful for you." The silence deepened. Nobody was quite sure of the extent of Blue's intel on them, and her evil intentions.

"Thank you." She gave them all a winning smile, "Now, what is strange about this is that none of us have ever had this happen before, and it happened to all of us on the same day. Are we in agreement?" She looked around the room, waiting for everyone to nod.

"Wonderful! Another strange factor that plays into this is something that Yellow discovered. Yellow, if you would?" The group's attention turned towards the small, blonde girl, and she blushed, slightly flustered.

"U-ummm," She stammered, "Well, one guy talked to me and he was going on and on about all the things I've done. At Cerise Island, the Ilex Forest, and the Battle Frontier I mean. But-"

"There were never official media reports released about any of that." Silver mused, pondering the new information.

"Right. And even if there were some rumors out there, well, some of us had a few fans, especially Red, being champion." Yellow resumed, "But this guy had all the details. And they were correct. Obviously not from some rumor. So the question is-"

"How?" Echoed everyone at the table.

The seven of them were sitting at the kitchen table eating cereal. Blue's entourage of five fanboys were sitting in the living room, keeping watch out of the windows. Gold moodily spooned some cereal into his mouth.

"I get all that. And it's weird. But I still don't see why we have to stay cooped up in this house. I mean, we have twelve people in here!" Gold shouted. Red nodded in sympathy.

"Gold," Crystal sighed, "We don't have much choice. It's too dangerous to go out into the midst of all that, and so our best bet is to stay in hiding until it all blows over."

"Hopefully it will be sooner rather than later." Red mumbled, "Anyhow, who wants to play charades?!"

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

"Is it just me, or was that really dramatic? I mean, _over _dramatic?" Emerald asked, sitting between Ruby and Sapphire and slurping a complimentary soda. The Hoenn trio was sitting on a plane, heading towards Kanto and Johto. Norman had, as promised, given Ruby all the finances he would need in order to escape Hoenn. And so, they had taken the liberty of ordering a First Class flight to the far-off regions. They would decide which one to hide in when they got there, as discussing it caused far too much argument. Ruby wanted to go to Johto, since "I know my way around, and it's far more attractive than Kanto can ever hope to be!" and Sapphire had her heart set on Kanto, because "Th' Champion lives there! An' he's our senior, so I'm sure he'd give me lots of battle tips! That annoyin' idiot _Gold _lives in Johto anyway, so nothin' to see there." Personally, Emerald would prefer Johto, since he might get to see Crystal. But he didn't dare to bring it up, because the _last _thing he wanted was to be in the middle of a fight between these two. Didn't they _ever _stop flirting?

"What was over dramatic about that?" Asked Ruby, "It was a very romantic and beautiful departure." Sapphire pulled a face. Emerald's straw made an unpleasant slurping noise as it scraped the bottom. These stupid complimentary drinks were so small. _If airlines were gonna give them something for free, it should be worthwhile _he thought, signalling an attendant for his fifth refill.

o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0

**Meanwhile, back in Hoenn:**

An irate girl sat on the front steps of her idol's house. She was the leader of the seething mass of fangirls standing outside of Ruby's house. And she was furious. He had escaped them. And she was convinced that it hadn't been his idea. Her one true love, the boy named Ruby that had saved her and so many others during the time when Groudon, Kyogre, and Teams Aqua and Magma had ravaged Hoenn. No, from what she knew of him, he would love the chance to be admired by so many. The attention would all be on him, just him and his beautiful pokémon. That was something that the girl wanted more than anything, for him to perform for her. She had seen one of his contests, and it had left an impression on her mind forever. No, he wouldn't escape her clutches by himself, and it wasn't his stupid dad who influenced him either. Well, maybe he had a little, but Norman had already been taken care of, so he couldn't be at fault anymore. Then who? Who was it that stole Ruby from her? It had to be, yes, it must. That girl… That girl _Sapphire_.

"Erin?" A girl interrupted her thoughts, and took a step backwards from the rage in her eyes.

"What?!" Erin spat, and the terrified girl stuttered,

"T-the l-leaders from the S-Sapphire f-f-fanboy g-group and the E-Emerald fangirl g-group have requested an a-audience with you. They want to t-talk about t-teaming up so e-every g-group gets their d-desired p-person, and then th-they won't be able t-to influence e-each other and r-run away together." She finished, and then made a quick getaway from the scary look on the face of her leader. A slow smile spread across Erin's face. This was _exactly _what she needed.

o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o

**A similar situation, in an enclosed room of the magnet train:**

Raquelle was lucky. A Green fangirl through and through, she had been dismayed when she had finally found him, but he and the other Kanto dex-holders had managed to slip through their clutches by jumping out of the moving train. The moving train going over 80mph. She sighed. Another thing to add to the list of why she loved Green. But anyway, she had thought all was lost, until she had caught five little mice…

"What's your name, boy?" She asked one of the petrified male prisoners at random, as she paced around the room.

"J-Jeremy." Was the answer, barely more than a squeak.

"Well Jeremy, don't try to lie to me, because I _know _that you were travelling with Blue, who in turn was travelling with Green and some others…" She waved away the ones that didn't matter to her, "And can you guess what else I know?" She questioned, in a low, sweet and dangerous voice, as she leaned forward to lightly caress his chin. He shook his head jerkily, tears beginning to run down his face. Her grip on his chin suddenly turned hard, nails biting into his skin.

"I know that you're going to tell me where they went."

**So yeah, the Hoenn bit is pretty over dramatic. But hey, it's Hoenn, and they're ****_always _****dramatic! XD I will get better at writing them, I promise. Chapter four is coming soon! I'm debating whether or not to bring all of the dex-holders in, like the ones from Sinnoh and Unova, because that might be too complicated, and be too many people finding crowds at their front doors. Might get boring. Reviews are appreciated, either with critiques or opinions! **


	4. The Hoenn Kids Travel Johto

**Chapter four! Woohoo! And I got a guest review, which made me super happy! The guest reviewer, Guriburu fan, also submitted an OC who will make an appearance at some point in the story! This chapter is a little shorter than the last two, and I apologize for that. Also, the Sinnoh and Unova dex-holders will ****_not_**** be making an appearance, because, as Guriburu pointed out, they have never met the other dex-holders, and from what we know of the timeline, their adventures haven't even begun yet! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or the Pokémon Adventures/Special manga.**

"_Welcome everybody, to the Kanto region! We are right on the border with Johto, so any passengers headed that way should be able to take the magnet train or the S.S Aqua. We hope you enjoyed your flight!" _A cheery voice blared over the plane's speakers as the large machine touched down in Kanto. Three young travellers breathed an audible sigh of relief. Nothing out of the ordinary had occurred in the air.

"Urgh… Finally." Sapphire groaned, sliding down the back of her chair. It had not been a fun flight for her.

"I can't believe it. Out of the three of us, I would never have guessed that you would be the one to get motion-sick, Sapph." Ruby looked up from his knitting.

"Sh-shuddup." Sapphire moaned, "I'm always travellin' on pokémon, so 'course I don' get motion-sick."

"Well, I wish you had gone into the bathroom when you realized you didn't feel so good, that was not a beautiful sight to behold." Ruby continued, shooting her a glance over the top of his glasses.

"For once, I agree with him." Emerald added, jabbing a thumb at Ruby and looking decidedly queasy, "That was gross."

The three of them trooped off the plane, and located the baggage claim, which wasn't difficult, as the airport was quite small.

"Where in Kanto are we exactly?" Emerald questioned Ruby.

"Close to Viridian City. If we want to go to Johto, we just have to walk."

"What?! I don't wanna walk!" The small boy interrupted.

"I don't want a repeat of what happened on the plane." Ruby said darkly, in answer to Emerald's complaints, "Besides, we might not have to walk. We might hide in Kanto. We should just contact Prof. Oak to ask where the safest place would be. By the way, where's Sapphire?"

"Oh, she's over there playing on the luggage carousel." Emerald answered, looking unconcerned.

"Ugh. I guess we'll have to pick her up from security when we finish grabbing our suitcases."

"_Your _suitcases." Emerald corrected. Ruby had insisted on bringing all of his outfit designs, his sewing and knitting kits, and of course, an ample supply of fresh changes of clothes. For all three of them.

"Well excuse me, but it'll be a major setback if one of us gets our clothes dirty. I mean, we'd have to either clean them, or make an entirely new set!"

"Or ignore it." Emerald interrupted, his pinkie finger in his nose. Ruby turned slowly, staring at the smaller boy with rage visibly building in his eyes. He brought his face about an inch apart from the other pokédex holder's.

"NEVER."

o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Professor Oak was huddled in his Pallet Town lab, under a table, with all of the doors and windows locked, and the curtains drawn.

_Brrring! Brrring! _He jumped in shock, whacking his head against the underside of the table in the process. He crawled out from under it, rubbing the top of his head gingerly, and muttering something along the lines of;

"I'm too old for a shock like that… Nearly gave me a heart-attack." He furtively glanced around the empty lab, assuring himself that there was, in fact, nobody there. Oak slowly inched his way across the polished tile floor of the lab, his back against the neatly organized bookshelf. Scanning the room a second time, he leapt at the phone, snatched it, and scurried back to his table.

"Hello?" He spoke in a loud whisper, "Is this the police? Finally-"

"Professor Oak? This is Ruby, you know, one of the Hoenn pokédex holders?"

"Oh. Oh, well hello there Ruby! What do you need?"

"Is there something wrong Professor?"

"Oh no, nothing at all! I'm fine! Fine! Yes, just fine! Nothing wrong here! Ahahaha…"

"Were you swarmed by fans?"

"No." The Professor slumped, all pretense gone from his voice, "Worse. Agatha is looking for me."

"Okay." Said Ruby, slightly confused. He had no idea who Agatha was.

"Anyway Professor, we _were _swarmed by fans, and were forced to leave Hoenn for the time being. We being the the other Hoenn dex-holders and I. Would you recommend us hiding out in Kanto, or Johto?"

"Johto. All I know is that Kanto is a dangerous place right now. I'm being attacked, there are hundreds of people swarming Pallet Town, and to top it off, Red, Green, Blue and Yellow have gone missing! Actually, looking back on it, maybe the same thing happened to them. That would explain the large amount of tourists in Pallet Town."

"Thank you so much Professor!"

"Anytime Ruby. Just pay Professor Elm a visit in New Bark town, he will be able to help you some more."

"Alright, goodbye, and good luck with Agatha! Thanks again!" And with that, Ruby hung up. Professor Oak sighed deeply. There was no such thing as 'good luck' when it came to Agatha.

o0o00o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ruby hung up and stowed his pokénav in his bag. The three of them were standing in the airport security office.

"Johto it is." He replied in answer to Sapphire and Emerald's questioning faces. Sapphire groaned. Emerald weighed seeing Crystal against the long walk to get there, and then he groaned as well.

"Cheer up you two! Johto is pretty cool, and the contests are _spectacular_!" He clasped his hands together, his eyes sparkling. The other two groaned a second time.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A loooooooong while later:**

"Okay, are you _sure _that that's New Bark?" Ruby shouted over to Sapphire, who was mounted atop Relo, her Relicanth (Walo was just too large for the water they were surfing in).

"I really don't want to find out that you're reading the map upside-down again!" He yelled over from Zuzu.

"Yes I'm positive!" She replied testily, "But if you wanna make sure then why don't _you _look at th' map?"

"No! Ew! You expect me to so much as touch that thing after you dropped it into a pile of-"

"No, that's just what I'd expect of ya, sissy boy! Anyway, you were the one insistin' we stop an' take pictures of the League!"

"Will you two stop flirting?" Asked Emerald, from behind Ruby.

"WE'RE NOT FLIRTING!" They yelled in unison.

"Yeah right. But to answer your question Ruby, yes, that's New Bark town."

"An' how would you know?" Sapphire queried, still slightly angry at Emerald's earlier comment.

"Duh, I lived in Johto? Ruby should know too. Also…" He wordlessly pointed at a large sign that proclaimed; 'Welcome to New Bark Town!'

"Oh. Well ya can't blame me! I can't read too well!" Sapphire said defensively. The pokémon began to slow as they reached shallower water, and New Bark Town hove into sight.

"Hey! That must be Professor Elm's lab!" Ruby exclaimed, standing up and pointing. Zuzu stopped suddenly, and Ruby toppled backwards with a girly scream. He waded out of the water slowly, and stood miserably on shore, a look of shock plastered across his face as he observed his perfectly pressed clothes that were now coated in mud, water, and some ducklettweed.

"Aw man. Zuzu, why'd you do that? This's gonna be a pain to deal with." Emerald aimed at the large swampert, which shrugged and grinned, snot dripping out of one of its nostrils.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The last thing that Prof. Elm and his young helper Joey were expecting to happen that day was for a boy of around twelve to come barging into the lab dripping mud, water and ducklett weed and demanding to use a washing machine.

"Please point me in the direction of your washing machine! I am in dire need of it!" Needless to say, the Professor was shocked speechless, and silently pointed towards a back room. Ruby madly ran to it.

"Sorry 'bout dat. He's a total sissy when it comes to his clothes." Sapphire explained, as she nonchalantly sat on top of the largest machine in the room, completely oblivious to Joey and the Professor gaping at her.

"Aaaah, that felt good." Emerald pronounced to the room as he zipped his pants back up and closed the window he had opened. If it was possible for a person's jaw to fall off in shock, then it definitely would have happened to Joey and Professor Elm.

"W-wha.. Wh-who?" Elm finally managed.

"Oh, sorry." Emerald gallantly stepped in, "I'm Emerald, that's Sapphire," He jabbed a thumb at the girl sitting on top of the machine, and she waved cheerily at the two, "And the guy who just ran off to clean his clothes is Ruby, our resident weenie."

"W-wait, Emerald, Ruby, and.. Sapphire…?"

"Yep! We're the Hoenn dex-holders!"

The poor Prof. fainted on the spot.

"Soooo.." Emerald said to Joey, "Sorry about that! But since the Prof.'s out cold, maybe you can tell us what we need to know!"

"A-and w-what would that be?"

"Nah Rald, don' ask the dweeb. Here." Sapphire splashed a bucket of ice water into Elm's face. He sat up with a start and a gasp at the cold water.

"Sorry Prof. but we need ya!" He stared into Sapphire's face, water running down his.

"Sapphire… Birch?" She nodded.

"Well, you three gave me a fright, but I'm sure that I can help three pokédex holders, especially when one is the daughter of my colleague!"

At that moment, Ruby reentered the room, wearing a newly laundered and ironed pair of clothes. Catching sight of Elm, he rushed towards him.

"Thank you kindly for the use of your appliances in the face of such a catastrophe! You have saved me!" Ruby clasped the Professor's hand in his own, and gave it a hearty shake.

"But where were we? Ah yes, we need your help. D'you mind telling us a safe place where we could hide for a while?"

"Hide? From what?" The Professor asked, uncomprehending.

"From.." All three of them shuddered, "A terrible danger." Ruby managed.

"_Fangirls._" Emerald finished. Joey and Prof. Elm gasped.

"Of course! Of course, I will aid you in any way to escape from such terrible danger!" Elm immediately said.

"Professor," Joey cut in, "D'you think the danger is threatening the dex-holders from _this_ region? I haven't seen Gold at all today, and he lives in this town!"

"Oh dear," Elm contemplated the theory, "Crystal didn't show up to work today either. I thought she might've taken a second day off, since she works so hard all the time, but now that you mention it…"

"Ms. Crystal may be in danger?" Whispered Emerald, his face a mask of fear.

"We'll try an' find our seniors, they might've already found a safe place to stay if they're in da same situation as us. Then we c'n hide with 'em!"

"That's a good idea." Ruby mused, "Do you have a clue as to where they might have chosen to hide Professor?"

"Hmmm…" Elm said, rubbing his chin, "Ah! I've got it! Oak's lab! That's a good place to start! Not only is it currently empty, but Crystal is in charge of taking care of it as well! You should look there!"

"Thank you Professor! We'll call you if we find them!" Ruby shouted over his shoulder as the three Hoenn dex-holders sprinted out of the lab.

"Well Joey," Elm said to his young assistant, "They sure are a strange lot." The boy sighed. Then replied;

"I think you have to be to own a pokédex."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"A psyduck!" Red guessed.

"You got it!" Answered Gold.

The seven people hiding out in the Cherrygrove lab (Not counting Blue's fanboys) were on to their tenth round of charades when they were interrupted.

"HEY!" One of the fanboys on watch hollered, frantically waving a hand at the all, "I think I see someone coming!"

"Oh thank you dear~!" Blue flashed him a smile and shoved him out of the way. She peeked through the window.

"Can you make anything out? Is someone actually coming?" Gold asked, bouncing up and down. Crystal punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for Super Serious-"

"Hey shut up! Someone _is_ coming!" Immediate silence fell following this statement.

"I-is it someone we know..?" Yellow asked in a tiny voice. Blue turned towards her and smiled.

"It is indeed."

"Who?!" They all asked in unison.

"Well, three people actually~!" She teased. Green shoved her out of the way and looked through himself. He turned back to the group and stated,

"Our juniors, the kids from Hoenn."

o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Raquelle smiled grimly to herself. That boy, Jeremy wasn't it? He had finally caved. He had insisted on staying true to that Blue girl, but he couldn't keep it up forever. Raquelle licked her lips hungrily.

_I know where you are Green~! And I'm coming to get you!_

**Yay! All the dex-holders have met up! Okay, so that was a lot of Hoenn. I know. But chapter five will probably be out tomorrow, and poo is going down. Reviews are appreciated! And again, if you want an OC of yours to be in this, just shoot me a message with a short description! See y'all tomorrow!**


	5. Things Get A Little Hectic

**Woo! I got my first fave and follower! And some more reviews! ^u^ You guys make me so happy, you have no idea... Anyhow, chapter five! As promised, poo goes ****_down _****in this chapter! It might be the longest one yet! By, y'know, a few words.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, the Pokémon Adventures/Spacial manga, Cyan, Cobalt, or Pringles (Though I wish I did).**

The dex-holders were bored.

Can you blame them? There were fifteen people crammed into one small house. Barely enough room to move around in, let alone have some privacy. And they had been trapped there for five days. Imagine, fifteen people in one house, barely any furniture (most of it was barricading the windows and doors), no alone time (Which was especially difficult for Green and Silver), and only one bathroom. Tension was running high, while food and morale were at an all time low. And to top it all off, there was nothing to do. Sapphire had already beaten every one of them at arm wrestling, Green had read every book the building had to offer, Crystal had checked and double-checked the machines, group games such as charades and mafia had exhausted themselves, and they wouldn't allow themselves to be conned into playing Truth-or-Dare with Blue in the house. For a lack of anything better to do, Ruby had made Blue's fanboys matching outfits. They were navy blue zipper hoodies that went over a gray shirt with white lettering that spelled out "Blueboy" on the back. Along with this were black sweatpants, and a gray beanie hat with a visor.

The only consolation of this ordeal would have been that the Prof. owned every T.V game console invented, but as it turned out, the television was broken. Gold and Red had actually broken down in tears at this heartrending discovery.

Yellow lay on the one couch that wasn't barricading the door, staring at the ceiling, the Blueboys, and the other pokédex holders in turn. She had to keep alternating what her vision rested on, otherwise she would go crazy. The others were sprawled across the small house in various locations and positions, except for the Blueboys, who were valiantly still sitting by the windows keeping watch. Sapphire was lying flat on the kitchen counter, Red and Gold copying her position on the living room rug. Crystal was sitting against the wall, twiddling her thumbs. She had been practicing her kicks, but that had been a bad idea in the limited space. Red was still holding a tissue to his nose in an attempt to stem the blood. Emerald was in a corner fiddling with his numerous gadgets, and Silver occupied the adjacent corner, staring into space. Ruby was sitting at the kitchen table with his pokémon, making them new outfits and applying liberal amounts of makeup to their faces. He seemed to be the only one capable of entertaining himself.

Green had retreated to the only bedroom in the house, and tried to pretend that there was actually a door separating him from the others. He wouldn't let anyone else come in. As for Blue, well, she was the one worrying them all the most. It was a situation like this that she would usually pull one of her ridiculous 'shipping' schemes. Yellow shot a nervous glance towards the machine that Blue was sitting with her back against. Her eyes were closed, but Yellow was almost positive that she wasn't asleep.

"I'm hungry." A voice muttered from the floor, "Pass me some food, Wild Girl." It was Gold. He stuck a hand in the air, waiting for her to pass him something edible. Sapphire pulled herself up with a groan, and awkwardly opened the cabinet door (which was difficult, because she was lying underneath the cabinet itself). She felt around for a minute, and then said grumpily,

"There ain't nothin' in here. We're outta food." She slumped dejectedly back onto the counter. Blue's eyes snapped open. The room went quiet, all the attention now nervously on her.

"Well then!" She began, cheerily, "We'll have to go shopping for some food, won't we?" Everyone in the room went completely still, wondering what she was up to.

"Let's see now, Green, Ruby, Sapphire and I will go fetch some food! The rest of you, stay put. Okay bye~!" She grabbed the three that she had listed, and released blastoise, who shoved some furniture out of the way. Then she leapt out a window, dragging Ruby, Sapphire and Green along with her. The rest stared after them.

"Is it just me, or does Blue have a thing for jumping out windows?" Red asked the room at large.

o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"What're you up to, pesky girl?" Green growled, as he was dragged by his arm towards Cherrygrove City.

"Oh, nothing~!" Blue chimed, flashing him an evil grin that quite clearly said 'Of course I'm up to something, but there's nothing you can do about it!"

Green sighed, knowing that there probably was nothing he could do about it. His suspicions were confirmed when he felt for his pokéballs, and realized that they were missing. He looked up and saw Blue flash him another sinister smile.

"No escaping from this, Greenie!" She said, holding up two of his pokéballs, "I'm hanging on to these guys for a bit, I think we need some more bonding time!"

"Umm.. Not to interrupt or anything, but why exactly are we here?" Questioned Ruby, "And why are we being held by such a hideous pokémon?!" He and Sapphire were being carried potato-sack-style by Blue's granbull. At this, the pokémon shook Ruby violently.

"Well, that's not a very nice thing to say to Granbull!" Blue exclaimed, "But to answer your question, you and Sapph are going to shop over at that end of town, and Green and I will be over here!" Blue jabbed her thumb behind her, "Have fun you two! Oh, and don't even think of coming to find us until you buy everything on this list. Granbull will be watching you~!" She twittered, shoving a slip of paper into Ruby's hand. She cheerily waved at them and then rushed off again, still pulling Green behind her.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So, what exactly are your names?" Out of pure boredom, Red had taken to asking the Blueboys questions.

"I-I'm Jack." The first one said, "Blue's bag-carrier." He had feathery honey-colored hair, and big brown eyes.

"Jaden." This one had black hair which he swept back with his fingers, and bright blue eyes. He smiled easily at Red and wiggled his eyebrows at him. Red made a mental note to stay away from him.

"Julian." Answered a decidedly pudgy boy with thick brown hair and warm black eyes.

"I'm Jay!" The next boy answered excitedly. He had blond hair that swept sideways across his face, piercing green eyes, and a large cowlick that nearly stuck straight up.

"Jose, muchacho." Said a darker-skinned guy with black hair done in a pompadour, a moustache, and really cool, sporty sunglasses. Red marked him as shady.

"Weird, their names all start with J." Gold mused.

"Maybe that's how she picked them out?" Yellow pondered.

"'Ey muchachos, there's a heckuva lotta people a comin' thisaways." Jose said, with a horribly fake spanish accent.

Crystal shot up from her stupor against the wall, and bowled over Emerald in her haste to get to the window.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Emerald!" She stopped, picked the small boy up and dusted him down before rushing over to the Blueboys who were crowding each other in an attempt to see the approaching people.

"Move aside." She growled, and they backed off, not wanting to end up with a bloody nose like Red. Silver, Yellow, Gold, and Emerald made their way over to Red, and they anxiously watched Crystal's back, waiting for the verdict.

"Is it Blue, Green and the Hoenn guys? Minus Rald." Yellow spoke tentatively, and they all held their breath, hoping that it was.

"No. Oh Arceus, no it's not." Came the reply. Crystal turned her gaze from the window and fell to her knees. They all looked at each other, scared and wondering what they should do.

"U-ummm…" This was Jack, "Not just that, but… I think they may have a rocket launcher."

"WHAT?!" All the dex-holders screamed at once.

"THAT'S SO CHEAP!" Gold screamed.

"I THOUGHT THEY WANTED US, NOT OUR DEAD BODIES!" Shrieked Emerald.

"RUN!" Red yelled, and they did just that, tearing the barricades away from the window and dashing outside and away from the lab.

With an earth shattering BOOM! the lab was wiped off the face of the planet. I'm sorry Professor, I didn't do a very good job of taking care of your lab for you. Was all Crystal could think of as she sprinted away from the wreckage and the flames.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Blue, we are supposed to be shopping." Green said in a strained and irritated voice. The two of them were sitting at a violently pink open air cafe, with tiny cups of steaming tea in front of them. The kind of cups that were meant to be ornamental rather than practical.

"Shopping? Who said anything about that?" Blue answered in a sing-song voice.

"You did. That's why you dragged me out here in the first place." Green growled at her.

"Oh Green," She giggled, "You're so naive. Why do you think I brought the other two along? Besides, now those lovebirds have some alone time together! Ahahahahaha!" Green could only shake his head at the devious girl. He was completely at her mercy. Without his pokémon, he couldn't very well escape her. Besides, the chair he was sitting in was actually her ditto in disguise, and it had trapped his arms at his sides. He shook his head at the excuses he was making. Then he paused, why would he be making excuses to himself? Concerning her?

Okay Green, you need to get away from her he thought.

BOOM!

A deafening noise swamped them, and a huge mushroom cloud poofed up from the outskirts of the city. People screamed, and ducked under the tables they were sitting at, or threw themselves to the ground. Blue whipped around at the explosion, and Ditty relaxed its grip for a second. A second was all Green needed. Wrenching himself sideways, he fell to the ground. He shot up, and began sprinting towards the explosion and away from Blue.

Green felt something catch him beneath his armpits, and then he felt the ground slipping away from beneath him. He sighed.

"I hope you didn't think you could escape me that easily." Said Blue, from atop her blastoise, but all the humor was gone from her voice, and her face was drawn and pale.

"D'you think..?"

"That that was my grandfather's lab? Yes." Green answered back.

"Blasty, full speed aerial hydro pump." Blue said in answer to the disturbing news, and handed Green his pokéballs.

"You might need these."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I'm telling you, nobody in that house is going to want to eat raw carrots." Ruby told Sapphire for the fifth time.

"They're gud for ya!" Sapphire shouted back, and dropped the bunch of carrots into the cart. They had managed to get one item off of the list that Blue had given them. There were now ninety nine things to go.

"Sapph, I'm serious, you think Gold will eat raw carrots? Or Emerald? Have you ever even tried junk food before?" Ruby asked. Sapphire's face got a shade pinker.

"Well, no." She admitted, "But that's only cuz my Pa doesn't like me eating stuff that's bad fer me, an' I agree with him!" She defended.

"Here, try this." Ruby handed her a tube of Pringles. She gingerly sniffed at the can, and prodded it a few times. Ruby sighed and popped it open for her. She jumped a little at the hiss of compressed air that escaped from the can. She tentatively reached her fingers in and grabbed a single Pringle. She brought it to her mouth, and shot an uncertain glance at Ruby, who nodded encouragingly. She popped it into her mouth and swallowed. There was a pause. Then Sapphire tipped the entire can into her mouth.

"We need ta buy lots of these." She commented, seemingly oblivious to a few passersby who were gawking at her.

BOOM!

The whole store trembled in its foundation, dust falling from the ceiling. People screamed, and a few shelves toppled over, their contents spilling across the floor. The two Hoenn kids ran outside, in time to see a monstrous mushroom cloud in the direction that they had come from earlier that morning.

"Oh Arceus…" They gasped in sync.

Sapphire made as if to run towards the explosion, but Ruby grabbed her by the arm before she could do so.

"What?! Those are our friends down there!" She snarled at him.

"Yes I know!" He yelled, "But think for a minute, I'm sure they're not dead, they're dex-holders for crying out loud! But if we go down there it's sure to be a trap!"

Sapphire paused for a minute, then plopped down on the ground, rubbing her chin thoughtfully.

"Okay, I see yer point. But knowing that, where would they go to meet up with us?"

"Hmmm." Ruby mused, "Well, the best place to hide right now is a place with a lot of people right? So we can blend in. And the biggest city in Johto is Goldenrod."

"Good thinkin'! But not only that!" Sapphire added excitedly, "You used ta live in Goldenrod right? They all know that, I think! Plus, what does Goldenrod have that's an attraction to some of the others?"

"Game corners." Ruby said with a smile, "That's genius Sapph! Let's go!"

They set out, hoping against hope that the others would come to the same conclusion.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

The crowd of fangirls cheered as the mushroom cloud died down, and the firelight danced in their crazed eyes. A group of their fastest runners sped out into the darkening woods to give chase to their victims, and hopefully drag them back to sign autographs and such. One of the girls sat to the side, chuckling to herself as she pulled out her pokégear which was a light blue color. She had light brown hair that fell to her shoulders, fair features, and light blue eyes that matched the color of her pokégear. The same shade as her name; Cyan. Her clothes were of similar coloring, but slightly darker. She had a separate regime than the rest of the fans. And her plan was being executed perfectly.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Silver was running as hard as he could. Never in his life had he felt such terror, but the prospect of hundreds of bloodthirsty fangirls lent a speed to his feet that not even a ninjask could match. He knew that two of his friends were behind him, but they were not the only ones. He could sense others… And hear them too since they were spontaneously screaming war-cries. This confirmed his suspicions that fangirls were not sane. Now he could hear them on his left, almost as if they were herding him away from the others…

Suddenly somebody pounced on him from the left, and together they rolled into a bush, crashing into the two dex-holders that had been trailing slightly behind Silver. A hand clamped down on Silver's mouth before he could cry out, and he could tell that the others had been silenced in a similar manner. Shifting his eyes to the side, he could make out the outlines of Crys and Emerald, being restrained by a pokémon. There was a human gagging him, but he couldn't make out anything about them. The other pursuers crashed past them, still shrieking war-cries and screaming, to add to the atmosphere. Their captor waited another minute after they had gone by, before releasing the three of them. Silver sat up, observing the person that had, apparently, just saved them.

"Cobalt?" He gasped, his eyes recognizing the person kneeling in front of him. It was a girl with dark brown hair that was slightly spiky at the ends, and greenish-blue eyes. Her garments consisted of black combat boots, and a dark blue dress, a shade that matched her name. She hadn't changed a bit since he had last seen her.

"Silver, you know her?" Asked Crystal, her gaze alternating between the two.

"Yeah, she's like a little sister to me."

"Another sister-by-adoption? Dude." Said Emerald, rolling his eyes.

"Be quiet Emerald." Crystal scolded, "How come you never told us?"

"Well," Cobalt cut in, "I met Silver after he escaped the Mask of Ice, and parted ways with Blue."

"So Blue didn't know about her, which was good, because if she did she would've been super jealous. And I didn't tell you, because if you knew, Blue would've found a way to get it out of you." Silver explained further. Crystal and Emerald nodded, and shuddered to think what Blue might've done to get this information out of them.

"Anyhow, what're you doing here?" Questioned Silver, his attention back on Cobalt. A quilava that must have been the pokémon restraining Emerald and Crystal bounded over to her. Silver smiled. The last time he had seen the pokémon, it had been a cyndaquil.

"Well, I heard about the situation..." She gestured the direction that the rabid fangirls had run, "..That you had on hand, and I thought that you could use some help. Look, I know that you like handling things on your own," She held up her hands placatingly to stop any forthcoming argument from Silver, "But you've never faced a rabid enemy whose numbers are more than all the rattata in Johto." She paused for breath, "I thought that you might like someone on the inside, to give you information on what your enemy is planning." Silver nodded at this.

"Unfortunately, you can't get into this particular crowd just like that. They're more organised than you may think. You have to have somebody already in the gang vouch for you. So I got someone, but…" She looked a little uncomfortable.

"But what?" Silver pressed.

"Well, on the condition that I help her out with her own plans." Cobalt continued.

"Which are?" Emerald queried.

"She's a fangirl, but a different breed. A shipper. She got me in, on the condition that when I got the chance, I would help separate you guys into pairings that she thinks should be couples."

"Oh you've got to be kidding me…" Silver said, shooting a glance at Crys, "You mean she thinks that Crys and I…?"

"Yeah." Cobalt sighed, and Silver and Crystal blushed deeply.

"Oh that's my pokégear! Speak of Giratina…" She pulled out the pokégear and brought it to her ear, "Hello? Yes Cyan, I'm doing as you asked. I already got Silver and Crystal together, plus Emerald. Yes, yes there was nowhere else to put him… It should be interesting.. Okay, I'll go and do the others now." She hung up with a sigh.

"Well, it was great seeing you Silver, you still have my number right? I'll be in touch with anything of use!" She gave a little wave to Crystal and Emerald, hugged Silver, and bounded out of sight through the dark silhouettes of the trees.

"Okay. Soooooooo... where are we going?" Emerald questioned. Silver smiled.

"To the rendezvous point."

"Which is?"

"Goldenrod City."

**Gettin' exciting eh? At least, I think it is. Anyway, Cyan and Cobalt are two OCs that were shared with me by Guriburu fan, and Guest! Guriburu fan: Cyan, Guest: Cobalt. Thanks guys! They were both really fun to write in! (I hope I described them both okay! Tell me if I didn't, I'll edit it!) PRINGLES. I love pringles. Now Sapphire does too. Also, I'm gonna request; no more OCs with backgrounds involving one of the dex-holders. They're great to write in, but it's hard for me to think of how exactly to put them in and explain away their previous absence. Oh yeah! The Blueboys! I think that they're gonna get bigger roles in the future :). And don't ask me why all their names start with j, cuz I have no idea.**

**As for the weekend, I am super busy tomorrow, and am travelling both Sat. and Sun. I doubt I will be able to get a chapter out this weekend, but hopefully I will have a good one ready to go by Monday! Reviews are appreciated, as always! :) **


	6. Captures, Travels, & New Friends

**Okay, first off, I am ****_so sorry _****that the update came this late! Ahhh! I got sick yesterday, and fell asleep for most of the day. And today I was busy and just barely got this chapter out! But hey, I did it! 11:15 Tuesday night!(There Guest, I didn't ignore you! You motivated me!) On another note, I have another follower/fave! Hooray! Love you guys! (Happened a few days ago, but it still needs recognizing!) And a ton more reviews! You guys really know how to motivate a person and make them feel happy, I tell ya! And without further ado, I present to you... chapter six!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the Pokémon Adventures/Special manga.**

Green landed on the ground lightly, and quickly glanced around him, taking in his surroundings. Then he moved closer to the burning wreckage that had once been his grandfather's lab. Blue landed in a similar fashion, and crept towards where he was standing, staring wide-eyed at the small crater full of flames.

"Any sign of life?" She asked quietly, and Green shook his head.

"But no sign of anything else either. Nobody was caught in this." He answered, and Blue heaved a sigh of relief.

"We have to find them though, if they're not here, then where else could they be?" Blue questioned. But Green's answer was cut off when two girls leapt out of the undergrowth, and casually strolled over to where the two were standing.

"Yes, that's what we would like to know too, honey." Said one, with an evil smile and a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Don't try anything." Said the other, "We have you completely surrounded."

"And you think that'll stop us?" Growled Green, taking a step forward. The girls didn't give an inch.

"Oh yes," The first one yawned, "We know that you've been surrounded by enemies before, but this time is different." She smiled, and hundreds of people poured out from hiding. The two girls standing in front of Blue and Green suddenly threw themselves upon them with a hiss, and grabbed their pokéballs.

"We'll be taking these!" One of them snarled, and six more girls ran up to hold their victims down.

"W-what are you after?" Asked Blue in a strained voice.

"Oh nothing much, just _your autographs_!" The girl proclaimed in a voice appropriate for a supervillain revealing their master plan.

"N-no.." Green gasped around a mouthful of dirt.

"Oh _yes_!" The first girl said, then highfived the other girl.

"FANGIRLS FOREVER!" They yelled in unison.

"Raquelle," The second girl wiped a tear from her eye, "You were right. Greenie _did_ fall for our trap! And now we have him!"

"Of course." Raquelle smiled, "He will be ours forever."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Crystal… I'm hungry.." Emerald groaned, and Silver wondered how on earth Crystal could deal with this child.

"Well Rald, you just have to hang on for a bit more." Crystal sighed. Emerald's constant complaints were finally beginning to get on her steely nerves. They had gotten on Silver's some time ago. Crystal stopped, and attempted to get her bearings. She frustratedly thought of her pokégear, which she had left on the counter in her house.

"Union Cave." Said Silver, checking the map on his pokégear.

"Would you look at that! The last time I was here I was electrocuted into unconsciousness and kidnapped by a gym leader!" Crystal exclaimed. Silver and Emerald stared at her.

"...I'm not even going to ask." Muttered Silver.

All of a sudden, the three of them froze. They heard the muted footsteps of somebody approaching them. Then they heard a few screams and the obnoxious cries of some zubat. One of the Blueboys rushed into their line of sight, flailing his arms in an attempt to ward off the three zubat that were flapping around his head.

"We should help him." Said Emerald nonchalantly. None of them moved.

"Crystal, why don't you capture them?" Silver asked in an uncaring voice.

"I don't want to catch anymore zubats." She replied. Still none of them moved. Emerald finally sighed and sent out his sudowoodo. One rockslide later found the Blueboy panting heavily and thanking the three of them profusely.

"You're Jack right?" Crystal asked the boy, who nodded.

"Y-yeah, thanks. I-I just m-managed to get away f-from them." Jack gasped.

"Let's go." Said Silver, pulling Jack brusquely to his feet and walking off.

"What's up with him?" Jack whispered to Crystal, nodding at Silver.

"Well, Blue is like a big sister to him, so he doesn't really like all you fanboys hanging around with her." Crystal said in response.

"Oh." Said Jack, and they walked along in an uncomfortable silence for a little while, even Emerald's complaints dying down to a bare minimum.

"Can I ask a question?" Jack timidly spoke up, and Silver gave a brisk nod.

"Why are we walking?" He asked.

"Because from what we heard from the others we'll be spotted if we fly." Emerald replied in a bored monotone, "Wish we could fly though, we'd be there so much faster. Walking for so long is _boring_." They continued through the cave in silence for another couple of minutes, before Jack made another attempt at breaking the tension between them.

"We're going to meet up with the rest right? But why can't we just call the others?" Silver stopped dead, contemplating what the boy had just mentioned.

"We know for a fact that that idiot Gold won't have charged his pokégear. If what that girl Cobalt said is true, then he and Yellow are together, and Senior Yellow doesn't have pokégear." Crystal reeled off.

"I don't have the numbers of our juniors from Hoenn… D'you Emerald?" Silver aimed at the short boy.

"Nah. Didn't give 'em mine either." Emerald said.'

"Oh, I have their numbers… But I don't have my pokégear with me…" Crystal said dejectedly.

"That leaves Seniors Green, Red, and Blue." Silver stated, and immediately began dialing said people up.

"Weird, Blue and Green aren't picking up…" He said, concerned.

"I'm sure they can handle themselves. Try Red." Crystal reassured him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0

"So, we're alone huh buddy?" Red asked Pika, ruffling his ears. He glanced around. He didn't mind travelling alone, it had just been a while since he had done so last. What with training on Mt. Silver with Gold, and hanging out with Blue, Green and Yellow, and then the whole Deoxys incident, and then getting frozen in stone… He shuddered slightly at the memory. Thinking back on it, ever since he began his journey five years ago, a lot of his time had been spent frozen in blocks of ice and stone. Too much time for comfort. And it was bad enough being frozen by yourself, but knowing that your friends had gotten stuck in the same situation you had… He would never allow that to happen to Yellow again. Or Blue, Green and Silver. _I sure hope they're all okay… _He thought. Suddenly he heard crashes in the undergrowth. Throwing himself behind a tree, Red peered around the trunk and made out two male figures making their way down route 33. He sighed in relief, knowing that if they were male, then they most likely weren't rabid.

"And you're sure you saw him go this way?" One asked exasperatedly.

"Si!" The other replied, and Red recognized the bad accent and pompadour to be Jose the Blueboy. Red realized that the one beside Jose must be Jaden. Great, the two people he had sworn to stay away from. _I'll just sneak away before they notice me… _Red thought to himself, as he began to creep away from the two.

_Brrrrring!_

Red mentally cursed as his pokégear rang loudly.

"'Ey! Rojo!" Jose called out.

"Why were you hidin' from us man?" Said Jaden, as a convenient breeze blew through his hair.

"Oh ummm.. No reason. Just thought you might be some fangirls! Ehehehe.." Red spouted, leaning against the tree in an attempt to look casual.

"Your phone is ringing, Rojo." Jose stated, pointing at Red's pocket.

"Oh yup. Yes. I did notice, actually." Red said, nodding.

"Hey man, we got a problem." Jaden spoke, sweeping his hair back with a hand, and pointing at the angry group of spinarak that were crawling slowly down the trees toward them.

"Oh, dey caught up to us yeah?" Jose said calmly, as a few ariados made their way down to join their unevolved friends.

"Yeah, we may have walked through their webs an' shredded them up accidentally. That's why we came after you, man! I mean, I'm sure these won't be too much for the champion, right?" Jaden drawled, checking his reflection in a small mirror that he had pulled from his pocket. Red angrily reached for his pokéballs, only to realize that they were sealed shut by a sticky web. Glancing upwards, he saw an ariados had snuck behind him.

"Pika!" He shouted, but saw that the small pokémon was on the ground, poisoned. Grabbing the tiny pikachu, he turned tail and ran.

"What?! Hey, wait up!" Jose and Jaden both called out from behind him. His pokégear rang for a third time, and this time Red picked up with a grim;

"I'd like to know exactly who got me into this mess."

"Hello? Senior Red?"

"Ah Silver, perfect timing." He said between clenched teeth.

"Really? Well the-"

"NO NOT REALLY, THAT WAS SARCASM IDIOT!" Red screeched into the phone, dodging a few pin missiles and string shots. He heard a worried whisper on the other end of the line, as if Silver was talking to someone;

"He's being sarcastic… He's _never _sarcastic, takes everything seriously. And he's shouting at me… Something must be wrong."

"Silver, I hope you realize that your call just got me stuck with two shady guys and a horde of angry bugs on my tail!" Red yelled, jumping over a fallen tree.

"Aren't you the champio-"

"BE QUIET! They.. caught me by surprise okay?!" Red roared into the pokégear, his face turning the color of his jacket. He dodged another pin missile.

"Okay, sorry." Silver said coolly, "But you do know where we're all meeting up right?"

"How in mewtwo's spoon would I know that?" Red panted, pulling Jaden upright from where he had face planted. He heard a sigh from the other end.

"Goldenrod." Silver stated.

"Okay, remind me to punch you or something when I get there!" Red yelled into the pokégear, and hung up.

"Now how in the heck am I going to deal with these bugs?" He wondered aloud.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yellow walked uncomfortably between two boys. One of them was her junior, Gold. The other was one of Blue's fanboys, Jay. They had been walking for the past day, and hadn't seen any of the others. She wished that she could have some confirmation that they were at least okay, but that was impossible since neither she nor Jay had pokégear, and Gold's had no battery.

"...So then I was all like; 'Straw-hat boy, just hand over the whole dang hat!' and then thanks to my amazing discovery, I was able to escape the crack in time. And would you believe it, when I got outta there I found out that he was a _girl_!" Gold had been regaling Jay with the tale of how he and Yellow had first met - and of course, how he had saved the Johto region - for the past hour or so.

"And then I saved that snobby idiot Silver from getting carted off to jail by senior prickle head, and met all the rest of my seniors officially! That was before going to train with the champion of course." Gold went on, walking forward with a ridiculous strut.

"So your seniors are Red, Green and Blue?" Jay asked, his green eyes filled with curiosity.

"And straw-hat gal." Gold snorted, jabbing his thumb at Yellow.

"Wait what? How old are you?!" He turned to Yellow.

"I'm fourteen." She answered.

"You're older than me?!" Jay shouted incredulously, stopping in his tracks.

"Yeah yeah, anyway, then I dragged- er… Asked senior Red to train me, so we went off to Mt. Silver and…" Yellow sighed and tuned Gold out. She couldn't really blame him though, as they were currently walking through the Ilex forest and the sight of the battle with The Mask of Ice, and memories were assailing her as well. She shivered as the forest shrine came into view, and the three of them went silent. Gold and Yellow reliving memories that they had made two years prior, and Jay not feeling comfortable in breaking the silence. They passed by the shrine, and didn't look back.

"Anyhow, straw-hat gal, do you have any clue where we're going?"

"U-umm.. no I don't actually." Yellow replied, and Gold gasped excitedly at this statement.

"Does that mean… we can decide where to go?"

"W-well, we need to try and meet up with the others.." Yellow began, but was cut off when Gold and Jay highfived each other with a loud;

"BOOYAH!" Yellow wondered how they had become such fast friends in this short period of time, but then realized if it was because of a shared interest, she probably didn't want to know.

"Okay, let's go." Gold stated, and he and Jay began to walk off.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Yellow cried, grabbing their arms, "First off, that's my thing Gold, you don't get to do that. Second of all, go _where_?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Jay goggled at her, "You've known Gold long enough, right?"

"Goldenrod straw-hat gal, Goldenrod." Gold said, shaking his head disappointedly at her lack of understanding.

"_Why _in Blaine's fake mustache would we go to _Goldenrod_?" Yellow asked, her patience waning quickly.

"_Game Corners_ of course! And Blaine's mustache is fake?" Yellow nodded in answer to Gold's question.

"But wait, we can't just go off somewhere because it has Game Corners! We need to find the others! Gold!" Yellow wondered how Crys could deal with this guy as she rushed to catch up with him.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Sapph, is it really necessary to travel _on foot_?! I had enough of that in Hoenn!"

"Oh shuddup sissy boy. You spent most of your time in Hoenn drivin' inna van."

"Yeah but, when I _did_ travel on foot, it always turned out bad." Ruby said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah? Like what?" Sapphire asked tauntingly.

"Getting attacked by wild pokémon, or being abducted by Team Magma, or running into _you_." Ruby answered, pointing an accusing finger at her, "And anyway, I only had to go through a cave _once_, and let me tell you, it was not a pleasant experience!" He finished, gesturing grandly at the entrance to Union Cave.

"Oh yeah?! Well-" But the rest of Sapphire's speech was cut off by the arrival of a pudgy boy on the scene. The two stared at him.

"Hey… weren't you at the house earlier?" Sapphire began.

"Yes, I'm Julian." The boy said seriously, and stuck out a hand. Neither of them rose to the occasion, so Julian grabbed Ruby's hand at random and shook it vigorously.

"Ummm… so… why are ya here? What happened ta everyone when the house blew up?"

"Oh. Well we all got out safe, see? But I'm a little slower than the rest, see? And I fell behind. Then I was walking along and I catch sight of you two, see? And I says to myself, I says; 'Why if it isn't Ruby n' Sapphire. I should go say hi, I should.' So I did, see? And now we're met up, so we have to go find everyone else, see? You have any idea where they are?" Julian asked them. Ruby and Sapphire privately thought that they had never heard so many 'see's at one time.

"Yep. We know where to go." Sapphire said at length.

"Oh great! Then I'll just be following you, I will." The two dex-holders stared at each other with dubious expressions on their faces, then turned tail and tore off into the tunnel in an attempt to separate themselves from their new companion.

**Now each group has a pet Blueboy :) Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I'm trying to keep the energy from last chapter up! As for the update schedule this week; I'm visiting my grandmother, so I might be very busy doing things with her. I may get another chapter out, and I may not. I will try my hardest! Hope you all are still enjoying me and my story! I know I'm still having tons of fun writing it! Reviews are appreciated as always!**


	7. A Mystery Unveiled

**Hey lookie here, a surprise update! Had some time, so I did this! It's the longest chapter yet! I got some more reviews that made me smile! You guys rock! That was a lot of exclamation points! So I dunno about you, but I didn't think that chapter six was the strongest chapter I've ever written. But I tried to get the quality back up in this chapter, and the storyline moving in exciting ways! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, the Pokémon Adventures/Special manga, Cyan or Cobalt.**

The methodical dripping of water echoed off the walls. A constant that never wavered. Hairline cracks webbed the stone ceiling, and every now and again a small shower of damp earth would trickle from one of them. Red shook his head irritably as one such trickle landed on his neck.

"Ugh, it went down my shirt." He grunted, reaching his arms back awkwardly and attempting to shake the dirt out of his white tee. He and two others were sitting on rock, moisture slowly creeping into their clothing as they remained in the dank, gloomy pit of the Azalea Town slowpoke well.

"D'you think we lost him for good? This isn't good for my skin, man." Jaden asked, checking his face in the mirror and tentatively searching for any acne that may have made an appearance in the last minute. Jose was running his hand along the impressive length of his pompadour, making sure it wasn't being weighed down with the extra moisture. The three of them had managed to rid themselves of the horde of spinarak and ariados by running them into a sleeping ursaring… which then proceeded to attack them. They had escaped the ursaring by diving into the slowpoke well, where they were stuck now.

"_RAAAAAWWR!" _

"No, I don't think it's gone yet." Red replied, not looking up from what he was doing. He was attempting to unravel the string that was sealing his pokéballs shut. He wasn't making much headway.

"Must be the sticky guard thread." He muttered, wishing he had a knife or a tool more versatile than a rock.

"Gah! I can't do this!" Red shouted, tossing the rock angrily into the depths of the well and returning his pokéballs to his belt.

"I don't want to die here man!" Jaden cried, dramatically throwing an arm across his face.

"Me neither!" Jose shouted.

"I don't want to die like this!" Yelled Red, "I've come too far!" Jose and Jaden stared at him in awe of his conviction.

"So how are you going to get out of this?" Jose questioned.

"I…" Red stood and took a pause. For effect.

"Have no idea." He finished anticlimactically, slumping back against the stone wall. Jaden and Jose went quiet, their brief ray of hope gone.

"I know!" Jaden suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" The other two looked at him quizzically, wondering if it was possible that he had actually come up with something intelligent.

"Let's all tell each other something we've never told anyone else in the moments before our death!" Red and Jose groaned.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cobalt was worried. On one hand, she couldn't give away her position before she got any useful information out to Silver, but on the other hand, it would be a close call between who would get information first, her or the fangirls. Cobalt knew that Blue and Green were in dire need of a rescue. They were under the weighty pressure of the worst torture ever designed in the pokémon world. Not only were they being forced to sign an autograph to every single fan in the country (which was probably over one thousand), but they also had to kiss anyone that asked for such. And they would only be allowed a respite if they gave away their friends' locations. Cobalt shot them a glance, and noticed that they were in a dangerous position already. The blush on their faces had gotten deeper with every kiss, and was now at a violent purple. They wouldn't last much longer.

"Okay!" Gasped Green, "Stop! That's enough! I can't take it anymore!" He fell to his knees in the grass, and Blue did the same, whimpering slightly.

"So!" Raquelle hissed, "Decided to squeal on your little friends now, have we?" She gripped their chins and stared into their faces, tears welling in their eyes.

"We… have no other choice." Blue said bitterly, averting her eyes from her tormentor. Green sullenly looked at the ground out of shame.

"Crud, I'm too late." Whispered Cobalt. She had to get Blue and Green out of there, _now_.

"Now tell me, where have all your little friends scampered off too?" Raquelle asked in a sweet voice that exuded danger from every syllable. Blue opened her mouth, a sparkle of mischief entering her eyes.

"...Goldenrod." She said slowly, acting as if every letter pained her.

"Thank you dearie!" Raquelle patted her on the cheek. Green stared at her angrily, and Blue looked slightly disconcerted. Cobalt took a glance at the surrounding fans and knew she needed some backup if she was going to get them out of there safely.

"Cyan!" She yelled, running up to the girl in question who was sitting on a rock with her chin resting on her fist.

"Oh! Hey Cobalt! What's up?"

"I need your help." She said, reluctantly.

"With what? Tryin' to get two people together?" Cyan sniggered a little.

"What? No! I need to rescue those two."

"And why would I help you? I'll be kicked out of this group in no time, and it's very beneficial for me here!" Cyan questioned. In answer Cobalt reached into her bag and brought out a camera to show her. She flipped through a few pictures, and then faced the camera screen towards Cyan. It was a picture of Blue and Green sitting at a violently pink café together. She flipped to another one, which depicted Gold dragging Yellow by the hand through a woodsy setting.

"I have more, and they're all yours if you help me out with this." Cobalt offered.

"Well partner, let's go save some celebrities!" Cyan clapped her on the back, and began marching towards Blue and Green.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Wait up you guys!" Yellow shouted through the fog of people blocking her view. The lights of the city had blinded her as she, Gold and Jay had come up over the hill from route 32. Jay had shouted to Gold excitedly, the light making his white-blond hair glow;

"Look! Game Corner right over there!"

"Score!" Gold had yelled, and they had both run off towards the building without a second thought, leaving Yellow far behind. Luckily she knew which Game Corner they had entered, but still, she had never been in a city this large and being alone here was scaring her. _I miss Red._ She thought to herself as she navigated the tightly-packed streets, weaving her small frame through people. _I hope he's okay... _Suddenly a sign in a shop window caught her eye. Turning to look at it she froze in amazement and fear. A full minute later, she blinked, and walked towards the store to investigate what exactly was happening and if the sign she saw was telling the truth.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

"Hold on a minute, that's my pokégear." Silver said, "I'll leave this guy to you."

"No fair! I had to do the last one!" Emerald whined.

"I'll do it for you Em." Crystal sighed.

"Oh no, that's alright Crystal! Watch me as I beat this guy up with ease!" Emerald recovered, completely changing his tune.

They had been taking it in turns to defeat whatever wild pokémon crossed their path. This time it was a kangaskhan. Silver retreated back to where Jack was sitting, and brought the pokégear up to his ear.

"What's happening Cobalt?"

"Well, Blue and Green got themselves captured by these loons-"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I got it covered. I'm in the process of rescuing them."

"Process?"

"Well, we kinda just jumped into battle with the fans, and Blue gave away where you guys are going, so now it's going to turn into a high speed race to Goldenrod. You need to get to there first, and get everyone outta there."

"Okay, thanks Cobalt. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, but I won't be able to be your spy anymore. Pity it only lasted this long. I'll escape them easy, Cherrygrove's my hometown remember?"

"Yep. Just get them out of there safely. Thanks again Cobalt." He hung up.

"Crys, get out your flying pokémon."

"Huh? But isn't that unsafe?"

"Things have changed. We need to get to Goldenrod asap." Reaching for his pokéballs, he released murkrow.

"Emerald! Leave the kangaskhan!" Crystal yelled, "We're going!"

Xatee grabbed Crystal and Emerald, and Silver reluctantly snatched Jack off the ground, and they took off, praying that everyone would get there fast enough.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A melee of fists, girls, and pokémon obscured Blue's vision as she lay on the grass, covering her head. It was all too much. This was, hands down, the worst day of her life. It even topped the day when she had been attacked by deoxys and thought her parents were gone. And it might even surpass the day that Ho-Oh stole her from her home.

"Hey! Get on up! We're rescuing you here!" She glanced upwards, and her gaze met a cheery girl with shoulder length light brown hair and cyan blue eyes.

"Hi! I'm Cyan!" _What a surprise. _Blue thought drily. Then again, she knew a lot of people named after their eye color.

"And you might need these!" Cyan handed Blue her pokéballs. Blue gaped at her for a moment.

"Well don't just stand there." Cyan said, frowning, "This is all so you can escape you know." Blue stood, and took in the scene. Another girl was over by Green, who had already gotten to his feet and was helping fend off the encroaching crowd with charizard, machamp, scizor, porygon2 and pidgeot. He wasn't using rhydon because of its earlier traumatic experience with the fangirls. Besides Green's pokémon, there was a quilava, furret, vaporeon, ampharos, skarmory and misdreavus holding their ground. Beside her, Cyan released a feraligatr.

"Well? Get over to Greenie boy and get outta here! Cobalt has all the details!" Slightly disoriented by her situation, Blue released Blasty to fend off any stray fans that came near, and stumbled over to Green and the girl Cyan had called Cobalt.

"You good? Cyan give you your pokémon?" Cobalt asked, and Blue nodded numbly.

"Okay good. So, here's the scheme of things. Unfortunately, you gave away the position of your frie-"

"Ahahaha! No I didn't! I got them there! I just randomly said a city and that stupid girl fell for it!" Blue trilled.

"...Seriously?" Cobalt stared at her. Green face-palmed.

"Blue, I thought you were sharp." Green said.

"What?" Blue questioned defensively.

"Well… The one city you said is where your friends are actually going." Cobalt replied.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Blue muttered.

"It was pretty obvious if you thought about it." Green said offhandedly.

"Oh shut up Green!" Blue pouted.

"_Any_how... Since those guys know," Cobalt gestured at the surrounding crowd, "You two need to get to Goldenrod as fast as you can to meet up with the others. Then… Well you can figure that out when you get there. Cyan and I will hold them off as long as we can while you two fly off."

"Wait wait wait, sure you saved us, but how in Mt. Moon do you expect us to trust you right off the bat?" Blue asked. Green looked over at Cobalt as well. Cobalt sighed.

"I'm Silver's adopted sister. Other adopted sister." Blue stared at her, uncomprehending.

"Look, I've got Silver's number here in my pokégear, see?" Cobalt waved the device in Blue's face, "I even have pictures if you want, but you two need to get going regardless. Ask Silver about it where you get there!" She shoved them both onto Green's charizard.

They soared into the air, catching their returning pokéballs as they went. Cobalt waved one last time, and then plunged back into the brawl.

"...So… What're you thinking about?" Green asked apprehensively, glancing at Blue's shadowed face.

"...I'm thinking that Silver has a lot to explain." She said, with an evil grin.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I-I'm not really sp-spanish!" Jose sobbed, throwing his arms around Red, who patted him comfortingly, "I-I just do it so I get more girls!"

"Th-that's okay man," Jaden gasped, trying to stem the flow of tears, "I-I've never actually had a girlfriend!"

"W-well I really like one girl.." Red began, tears streaming down his face as well, "But I dunno if she likes me.. and I've never told her! And now we're gonna die! Waaaaaaaahh!"

"I-it's okay man," Jaden smiled through his tears, "At least we'll die together as bros!"

"BROS FOREVER!" Red and Jose agreed, hugging each other fiercely.

"Hey down there!" A new voice sounded, "Anyone down there trapped by an ursaring? I fought it off- What is going on here?" A young man with choppy purple hair had climbed down from above and caught sight of the three, locked in a bro hug and bawling their eyes out.

"Oh! _Ehem_, nothing! Nothing at all! Thanks for saving us!" Red hastily pulled himself away from the others and wiped his face.

"I'm Bugsy, the Azalea Town gym leader- hey… Aren't you the champio-"

"Uh, no! Nope! Nu-uh, wrong guy! I'm just your average helpless civilian! Ahahaha… Okay let's go." Red grabbed Jose and Jaden by their collars and lugged them up the well's ladder.

"Sooo…." Jose began as soon as they were out of the dank pit, "You were saying something about a girl…?"

"...I hate you guys."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"GOLDENROD! Oh how I have missed you!" Sapphire shook her head at Ruby's outburst.

"He seems right excited, he does." Julian commented, munching on a chicken leg. Sapphire stared at it suspiciously.

"Where'd ya get that?"

"There's an old guy selling them over there, there is."

"C'mon Sapph! No time for food! I want to show you the city!" Ruby grabbed her hand and began dragging her towards the shining metropolis.

"There's always time fer food." Sapphire grumbled, but allowed herself to be forced into the streets of the enormous city.

"There's my favorite boutique! Oh! And that over there is really wonderful pokémon grooming!"

"Hey, a comic book shop! Now that's more my style." Said Sapphire, pointing out a shop across the street, "Wait… What in th' heck?" She muttered to herself, and ran across to where the store was located.

"Hey Sapph! Hold up!" Ruby yelled, rushing after her. Julian waddled along behind them. Ruby got to where Sapphire was standing, frozen.

"What was that all abou-" He began, before his jaw fell slack with shock, "What in the heck?" He mimicked Sapphire. They were staring at a large poster that filled most of the shop window. And on the poster was a large picture of… Them. All of them. All ten pokédex holders.

"_**This store is now the proud carrier of the Pokémon Special manga! Ever wanted to know the details of what happened during the tournament with no champion? Or what occurred in Hoenn when the terrible storms raged? Or at the newly built Battle Frontier? Read it all now in 29 highly entertaining, dramatic, and touching volumes in manga form! All true stories written from eyewitness accounts!" **_

Ruby read the poster in silence. According to the date on it, the entire series of twenty nine volumes had been released nine days ago, which was the day before the Kanto and Johto dex-holders were attacked.

"I serpose this solves the mystery. _This _is how they knew all 'bout us." Sapphire said, slapping her hand on the poster. Ruby nodded. They both stood for a minute, before curiosity got the better of them and they entered the store. Either that or they noticed that Julian was catching up to them. The interior of the store was spattered with the faces of the dex-holders. Posters, pictures and drawings of them lined the walls. It was a pretty creepy experience. The other comic books had all been shunted aside to make way for the 'Pokémon Special manga,' and there were quite a few people thumbing their way through the volumes, and standing at the check-out counter clutching the books.

"Hey! Ruby, Sapphire!" A familiar voice yelled to them, and the two turned to see Crystal walking towards them.

"You saw that too, huh?" She asked, jabbing her thumb at the poster. They nodded.

"It's pretty creepy if you ask me. And technically it's illegal since they didn't ask our permission before plastering our faces all over the city." She sighed, "And there's the added inconvenience that we are now being tracked by thousands of bloodthirsty fangirls. But anyway, I'm glad you made it! Now we just have to find the others and get out of here!" She said cheerily. Sapphire picked up a book with her face on it and flipped it open.

"Wow, whoever drew this is really good. Aw heck yeah, Imma beast!" She chuckled, looking over one of her many fights with Team Aqua.

"Ruby, ya made a ton of creepy faces when I wasn't with ya." She continued, flipping through some pages featuring him.

"Huh," Said Crystal, "Y'know, your fight to save the world was the only one I wasn't actually present for. Not counting our seniors', of course. I'm a little curious…" She picked up volume twenty two and began to flip through it.

"DON'T LOOK AT THAT!" Both Hoenn dex-holders screeched, slapping the book out of her hand and blushing furiously.

"Crys? Ruby? Sapphire too? Oh! I'm so glad to see you!" Yellow ran up to them, a huge smile across her face, "I was stuck with _Gold _the whole time-" All three of them looked at her sympathetically, and Crystal shook her head.

"He's at the Game Corner by the way."

"Of course." Ruby, Sapphire and Crystal said in unison. Then Silver, Emerald, Jack and Julian strolled up to the group.

"Oh thank Arceus." Silver began.

"What, for those weenies? Psh. I'm sure not." Emerald interrupted. He received a glare to rival Kyogre's.

"No, we're just running out of time and need to get everyone out of here. Look." Silver pointed out the window, to where a large dust cloud was moving at a breakneck pace towards the city.

"You guys know what makes large dust clouds?" Silver asked, and they shook their heads.

"Lots of people traveling in a group." Was the grim answer.

**Y'know, while I write these chapters I always wear my baseball cap and turn it backwards, like Red and Gold. Then I crank up some classic rock and read over your awesome reviews to get me in the mood :) Woo! So I finally threw in the twist! The answer to the mystery! Yay! Hope this is remaining exciting and engaging! Send me reviews if it's not, and tell me to get my game back on! **

**I always knew Red would warm up to those guys. There's nothing like a near gored-to-death-by an ursaring experience to make people bros. Anyway, I will be busy tomorrow and traveling over the weekend, and then going back to school! :( So I have no idea when the next chapter will be out, most likely sometime next week. So look out for it and i will try to get it out soon! Reviews are appreciated as always! **

**Guriburu fan; I have no idea what pokemon Cyan has, so I made it up. And let me know if I'm describing her wrong in any way!**


	8. One Insane Rendezvous

**Huaaa... I AM SO SORRY! It's been a week and two days! Aaaahh! I'm really sorry! But anyway, while I was away from fanfiction for a bit, we reached a milestone! As a thank-you for over 1,000 views, and also an apology for the horrendously long wait, this chapter is a bit longer than normal! Yay! I won't bore you with my excuses, so go read it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, or the Pokémon Special manga.**

_**Sometime slightly in the past…**_

Raquelle sat on the ground, her legs crossed beneath her, and looking a bit crazed. Stray hairs were sticking out from her usually smooth ponytail, and her eyes were bloodshot and devoid of expression. She had lost him.. again. She smiled grimly. At least this time she knew where he was going. She stood slowly, not bothering to brush the dirt off her pant legs, and looked around her. Her girls were lying about, despondent looks plastering their faces. Suddenly, her eye caught something approaching the group from the distance. Squinting she made out a large group of people making their way closer to her entourage. She watched until the lead girl was standing before her, and they looked each other over with suspicious eyes.

"...I'm Erin." The girl said.

"Raquelle." She answered.

"We've come from Hoenn. Fans." Erin gestured to her group, a mix of girls and boys.

"Kanto and Johto. Likewise." Raquelle answered. The beginnings of a smile working their way into her features.

"I have members of the Sapphire fanboy group, the Emerald fangirl group and the Ruby fangirl group that want the Hoenn trio to be separated." Erin said.

"Ditto. And I know where all the dex-holders are going." Raquelle replied. Erin smiled grimly.

"I believe we can work together."

"Likewise." And the two shook hands.

"You all! Get up! We're walking to Goldenrod, double time!" Raquelle yelled to her group, and Erin waved at her group to do the same.

"I'm coming Greenie." Raquelle whispered, her eyes crazily fixed on the outline of Goldenrod far in the distance.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

_**Present time**_

"Goldenrod." Green relaxed slightly as the words left his mouth, watching the street come closer as charizard began to fly lower. Behind him, Blue heaved a sigh of relief. Charizard touched down, and they dismounted. They both glanced down the street.

"Sooo… Where do you think they are? It's not like we have much time to look for everyone." Blue said. Green began walking down the street.

"Hey! Wait up!" Blue yelled at him, and followed.

"You jerk! Why'd you just wander off like that?" She began berating him as she jogged to catch up.

"What did you see that- oh." She murmured, as Green stopped in front of a building with lots of neon lights and a sign proclaiming 'Game Corner' on it.

"If we're looking for some of our group this is our best bet." Green stated, and opened the door.

"Sure. And it has nothing to do with the fact that you're really good at slot machines." Blue muttered to herself as she followed him through the door. The inside of the building was crammed with slot machines, roulette, and assorted card tables. The lighting was dim, and colorful flashes from the animated displays on the slots briefly illuminated the interior. Blue noticed Green glancing sideways at them, grabbed his arm, and forcefully yanked him closer towards her.

"Now is _not _the time to win another Porygon mister." She hissed in his ear.

"Pesky woman." He sighed, but nodded in agreement all the same.

"Now, we just have to find Gol-" She stopped.

"Well, that was easy." Commented Green.

Gold was standing at the only pool table in the whole joint, laughing his head off with his arms slung around the shoulders of two girls, who were giggling away at some joke that he had evidently just made. There was a large group of people crowding around the area, and the Blueboy Jay was holding all of Gold's winnings. In a large shopping cart. That was full to the brim. Jay suddenly caught sight of Blue. His eyes widened, his mouth fell open, and he immediately flung himself to her feet.

"M-Ms. Blue!" He gasped. Green looked away in disgust.

"Oh, Jim!" She exclaimed.

"I-it's Jay.."

"Jim this is wonderful! Now we have someone to carry all that money!" She gushed, gesturing vaguely in the direction of the giant cart. He nodded eagerly and leapt to his feet, tripping over himself in order to please his idol. Blue turned to Gold, her features immediately rearranging themselves into something decidedly more evil. She walked towards Gold, who still hadn't noticed them. His laughter faded when he finally caught sight of her, bearing down on him.

"As for _you_…" Gold withdrew his arms from around the girls, and tried to scramble away, but too late. She caught him by the hood of his sweatshirt.

"You sure won a lot of money there Gold!" Blue trilled in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"I-I'm not giving you any Blue! No matter what you do! I won't give in!" Was the panicked reply.

"Oh really? Does Crystal know that you've been gambling and flirting with girls? Someone ought to tell her.."

"NO! Not that, anything but that!" Gold pleaded, staring imploringly at Blue.

"Sorry Gold, but that's what I have my heart set on!" Blue sang, clearly not at sorry in the slightest. Green shook his head at the devious smile on her face.

"Fine, fine! You can have one quarter of all my winnings!" Gold sobbed, staring sadly at Jay attempting to lug the incredible amount.

"I won't stop for anything but one half!" Blue admonished, and Gold stared incredulously at her.

"Okay! Fine! But you better believe that this isn't the last you'll hear of this! I will get reven-" He was cut off when Green hoisted him onto his shoulder and made his way towards the door, ignoring the barbed words and blows that came from the younger boy.

"AAAHH! You idiot prickle head! What are you doing!? This is a kidnapping! Kidnapper! Somebody help meeee!" But he received nothing but awed stares from the rest of the gamblers.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Silver felt like he was young again, running from the masked man. The all-consuming fear that ate at him, leapt at him when he turned corners, afraid of what would be waiting for him. Except that this time he was running from a horde of fangirls.

He glanced over his shoulder to make sure that his friends were still with him. Sapphire, Crystal, Yellow and Jack were keeping pace with him, while Emerald, Ruby and Julian trailed slightly further behind. They were making their way towards the Game Corner that Gold and Jay had rushed off to, and Silver was praying that they would somehow find Blue, Green and Red before the fans found them. He tore around a corner, fear driving whatever stealth he usually used from him.

"Is that it?" He asked Yellow, pointing at one of the gaudy neon buildings that lined the street.

"Yeah," She panted, "This was definitely the one they went into." Crystal pushed passed Silver, miniature fires blazing in her eyes.

"I'll go get him, if you guys stay here. It might get ugly." Ruby shuddered at the word 'ugly.'

"Go get 'im senior Crys! An' make sure ta' hit 'im some fer me too!" Sapphire said with a fist pump. Crystal nodded, and began to stalk towards the place. Just then the doors flew open, nearly smacking Crystal, and Blue, Green and Jay burst out of the building, Jay pushing a cart loaded with what looked like money, and Green carrying Gold potato-sack style.

"Green! Blue! Gold?" Crystal gasped at the sight of them.

"Don't worry, he's already received enough punishment. No need to hit him~!" Blue told Crystal, "Oh, and it's nice to see you all!"

"It's good to see that you two are okay, but those fans have caught up to us! And we still haven't seen senior Red!" Ruby informed them.

"Red? Hmph. Well, he'll show up at some point" Green sighed.

"Yeah, but the situation calls for something a bit more urgent than 'at some point.'" Silver snorted, and gestured to the dust cloud on the horizon.

"They'll be here in thirty minutes, tops." Crystal added, "And are you sure Gold's okay? He hasn't said anything in a full minute."

"I only hit him once." Said Green, reassuringly.

"Oh, that explains it." Said Ruby.

"But what're we gonna do 'bout senior Red?" Sapphire hollered.

The nine dex-holders and three blueboys looked at each other.

"I-I guess there's nothing for it but to wait." Yellow began, "Because we aren't leaving without him!" Her faced flushed a little, and she glared around the group, who all nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry, we weren't planning on it." Green sighed in exasperation, "We all just have to blend in with the crowd. Let's just disperse around this area, and send out a group message on your pokégear or pokénav if you see him." The rest nodded at the logic in his plan, and slowly receded into the thronging people of Goldenrod, trying to seem at home, and nervously glancing at the cloud which was advancing towards the city with frightening speed.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Goldenrod city in sight!" Came a cry from the frontlines. Raquelle acknowledged the words, as she pounded down route 32, her feet throwing up dust from the dry and cracked path. The veil of dirt wavering in the air was stifling, but every person in the group was single-minded, only wanting to reach the one they were after, and nothing more. They weren't bothered with anything else.

"Increase speed!" Erin shouted from beside her, and the people around them began charging headlong, eyes blazing with determination and wrath. Raquelle nodded at her direction, and they smiled at each other. They made a good team.

With a scream, Raquelle picked up the pace, her bloodshot eyes focused singly on the outline of Goldenrod, froth dripping from the corners of her mouth. Some of the girls nearby stared at her with wide eyes, but she paid them no heed. She was going to get the only person that she had ever wanted. And no one was going to stop her.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Red sat crosslegged on a mat. He was beginning to cramp up from sitting there for so long, but he still hadn't uttered a word of complaint. Unlike his two companions.

"Agh! Muchacho, my backside is sore from sitting here!" Jose said to Red, shifting uncomfortably. Jaden was unreachable. He had retreated into the frenzy of salvaging his hair, which had come slightly astray from the fixed position that liberal amounts of hairspray usually kept it in. Red let out a slow, hissing breath from between his teeth. Since Bugsy had found them in the well, they had made absolutely no progress. And it was all the fault of the two sitting beside him. Not only had he been forced to go to the local pokéball expert to remove the ariados thread from his pokéballs, but he also had to endure Jose and Jaden trying to flirt with Bugsy. That had probably been the most embarrassing moment of his life. He breathed deeply once more, trying to calm himself, and stop himself from wringing the necks of the two pathetic fanboys next to him. A sliding door opened, and an old man walked into the antechamber, a small girl following him.

"Here y'are." The man said gruffly, "Free of ariados thread and completely operational. Gave that pikachu of yours a pecha berry too." Red stood up, and the man placed his pokéballs in his hands.

"I don't know how I can thank-" Red began, but Kurt cut him off.

"Don't mention it. I know a skilled trainer when I see one." He got a glint in his eye, "I could make you a special pokéball, because you're the champion aren't you-"

"Nope! Not the champion! The champion is really cool and doesn't hang out with losers like this!" Red yelled, grabbing hold of Jose and Jaden and shoving his way out of the small house.

Wiping away a bead of sweat from his brow, Red replaced all his pokéballs where they belonged on his belt except Aero's. All of a sudden, Kurt burst out of the house, flung himself at Red's leg, and grabbed on.

"You're a skilled trainer! I know! I always know!"

"Agh! What're you-?!"

"I can make you a special pokéball if you want! C'mon!"

"Stoppit! Let go of me!" Red shouted, shaking his leg in an effort to get the terrifying man off of him. The little girl ran out after him.

"Grandpa! Stop!"

"B-but, he doesn't want my pokéballs!" Kurt whimpered, and the small girl spun around, staring scarily at Red and tilting her head sideways.

"You… Don't want my Grandpa's pokéballs?" She asked, her eyes widening in an unnatural way.

"Yes! Precisely! Exactly that! Could you make him let go of me now?"

"You must… My pokéballs… Skilled trainers!" Kurt screeched, foaming at the mouth and gripping Red's leg tighter.

"Ohmyarceus gethimoff!" Red screamed, but Jose and Jaden were petrified with fear. The little girl took a step closer to them.

"Your friend better take my Grandpa's offer… Only the best trainers use pokéballs made by Kurt…" She said in a sing-song voice.

"C-c-c'mon man! J-just take it already!" Jaden stammered, backing away from the girl, who was beginning to smile in an eery way.

"Never!" Red screamed, and released his pikachu.

"Pika! THUNDER!" He screeched.

"NO! IDIOT!" Jose and Jaden screamed in unison.

But it was too late.

From the smoking crater arose an aerodactyl, struggling beneath the weight of three people. Three people that seemed a little charred. A trail of smoke and the smell of singed clothes was left on the wind as Aero sped towards Goldenrod city.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yellow felt sweat trickling slowly down the nape of her neck as she stood, breathing shallowly, behind a larger man. She had caught sight of the small team of three girls poking around in the café where she had been hiding, and they had nearly seen her. Now she was acting normal and thanking Arceus that she was small, because it made it quite easy to duck behind people. She could tell that they were fangirls because of the slightly crazed and rabid aura that they gave off. Where was Red? They would be forced to leave soon if their position got became too overrun with the enemy. She glanced down at her pokégear. It was still and silent in her palm. Sighing, she began edging her way towards the door, hugging the wall and keeping the other customers between herself and the team.

Sliding the door open quietly, she was halfway out the door when her pokégear decided to ring loudly. Her friends had always had the best timing.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So, Silver. I think we have something to talk about." Silver glanced nervously at his adopted sister. They were hiding out in an upper story of a building in an office that wasn't currently in use. Silver frantically scoured the room for something to change the subject.

"Man, the person who last had this office sure had bad taste huh?" This was actually true. The room resembled a cross between Sapphire's secret hideout (decorated by Ruby) and Lorelei's house on the Sevii Islands.

"Silver, don't try to change the subject." Blue said seriously.

"To what? I have no idea what you're talking about!" Silver spouted frantically.

"I'm talking about Cobalt." Blue said pointedly. Silver froze.

"You know, your _sister_. I met her." Her icy voice broke through the momentary silence.

"Oh." Silver said in a small voice.

"How come you never told me about her?! I thought that _I _was your only sister, the most important person in the world to you?!" Silver sighed, and looked away awkwardly.

"Because I knew that you'd react like this… and.. I didn't want to hurt you." Blue stared at him, her normally warm sea-blue eyes transformed to chips of ice.

"You didn't want to hurt me."

"No! Never! No one else has gone through what we went through, nobody could ever have the relationship that we do, you mean the world to me! Nobody can replace that, not even Cobalt!"

Blue didn't speak. She stared into his his deeply serious silver eyes. Silently, she wrapped her arms around Silver, and held him tightly. He returned the hug, and they sat there for a minute, on the floor of an office. Suddenly Blue hugged him tighter.

"Oof! Uh, Blue, you're hugging me a little- Ugh!"

"Hehehehe, 'don't want to hurt me' eh? You know Silver, I want to know everything about everyone, so not telling me is what hurts me the most!" Blue said, and evil glint coming into her eyes.

"I wonder what I should do to get back at you.. mm? I wonder what would happen if I showed Gold your baby pictures..." Silver stared at her in horror for a second.

"W-wait a minute.." He stammered, "You can't-" But at that moment he glanced out the window.

"Hey! It's Red!"

"Seriously?!" Blue asked, and ran to the window, "Ehm… Is he okay?" Aero was flapping slowly over the city, flying low due to the weight of three people slung over his back. The three people looked unconscious.

"Who cares?! Now that he's here, we need to get out of here!" Silver shouted, running for the door and dialing up the rest of the dex-holders on his pokégear.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Red woke up groaning. And fifty feet above the ground.

"AAAHHH!" The panicked screams of Jose and Jaden informed him that they had also come to.

"R-Red bro, what's happening?"

"Relax, we're on my aerodactyl." Red replied, running a hand through his hair, which resembled a boufalant's afro from Pika's electricity.

"B-but there's a crowd of angry people down there!" Jose managed. Red looked down. There was indeed a large horde of people shrieking and pointing up at him.

"Oh.. That's not good." Red said. He glanced around for a safe landing spot, and caught sight of ten tiny figures waving at him from the roof of a very tall office building.

"Aero, land over there!"

They touched down and Red collapsed off of Aero, staring up at the faces of the Hoenn and Johto trio.

"Y'alright senior Red?" Asked Sapphire, with concern.

"Yeah. Johto is a scary place." Red said, dazedly.

"Why, did you meet some scary hot girl?" Questioned Gold.

"Worse. I met Kurt." Was the reply.

"Oooooh!" The three Johto dex-holders groaned in sympathy.

"Anyway, everybody's here now, so let's go." Said Green, striding up to Red.

"Go where? And hold up, where's Yellow?" Red asked, glancing around the group. The ten figures on the top of the building had been the Hoenn and Johto trios, Blue, Green, Jay (who had been forced to carry Gold/Blue's money all the way up to the roof) and Julian. They all peeked over the side of the building. They saw a small blond girl tearing around the corner of the building that they were perched atop of, her ponytail streaming out behind her. It soon became apparent that she was fleeing three girls… Who were running on all fours. The long strings of saliva coming from their mouths visible even from the dex-holder's vantage point.

"...Improvisation time." Said Silver, and they jumped off the building.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yellow's throat ached, and each breath scratched her throat and drove the pain in her lungs deeper. Her pursuers didn't seem to be slowing or tiring in the slightest. She couldn't bring herself to fend them off with pokémon, because they were still humans… She glanced back at them. Their eyes were bloodshot and strings of saliva flew from their mouths. On second thought, maybe they weren't human.

A shadow fell over the street. Yellow glanced up, and saw that the sky between the buildings had suddenly been blocked by a jigglypuff, aerodactyl, charizard, murkrow, xatu and a tropius. And a boy falling towards the street.

"aaaaaaAAAAHHH! INCOMING!" Yellow ran out of the way, and heard a crash as Gold hit the pavement.

"Ummm… Gold? Are you… okay?" She asked tentatively, approaching the small Gold-shaped hole in the street. From inside the hole emerged a hand making the peace sign at her.

"J-just fine… That wasn't actually.. part of my plan.." Came the shaky reply. Yellow helped him out of the hole as the others landed and dismounted their pokemon.

"Crys! You jerk! Why didn't you let me ride?"

"Why would I?" Came the cool reply, "You have your own flying pokémon."

"Yeah well.. WHATEVER!" Gold yelled, his face going red. Silver facepalmed.

"Umm… Guys?" Sapphire cut in, "We gotta little problem."

The group of three fangirls who had been watching the spectacle unfold was now more than three people.

"Reinforcements." Ruby clarified.

"We really need to know where we're running to now." Said Emerald, in an offhand voice.

"I have an idea." Said Red. They all stared at him.

"Seriously. And it should be safe for us." Red continued.

"Gah, but I'm tired of running! Can't we just fight?" Gold interrupted.

"Well the place I'm thinking of will give us an advantage in a fight. It'll thin out the enemy lines too."

"Sounds perfect! Anyway, we can't fight here Gold! There're too many innocent people around! We're in the biggest city in Johto!" Crystal scolded.

"Psh, whatever.." Muttered Gold.

"Where are you talking about Red? Because we gotta get out of here, and fast." Green asked, glancing nervously at the crowd of fans that was steadily growing in size.

"Gold and I are the only ones who have been there, but we should be able to get to the peak without too much trouble, seeing as we are some of the best trainers around." Gold grinned at this statement.

"Oh, I see now, Red." He said, in an irritating know-it-all voice.

"Where?" Growled Silver.

"Mt. Silver!" The two said in unison.

**Alright! Yeah, so Kurt is a scary, scary person. Anyway, I am very sorry yet again, and yes, I did receive those reviews from you guys about missing the story, I'm sorry I didn't get right to it! ;^; Thanks for the new followers! And also, Cobalt's personality in the last chapter got a little editing, as per request of her owner. (I hope this is okay now!)**

**Just letting you all know, the reason that I haven't been updating is because this is my last year at my current school, and the teachers are putting a ton of pressure on us with homework and such. So, if I miss a week of updating, that's what's going on, and I hope you all understand! At the end of May I will be on summer break and be updating nonstop, so try to hold out until then! Chapters may have to be cut a little short, but I will try to update once a week! Reviews are appreciated, as always! **


	9. Mt Silver Sighting

**Haha! Keeping to my weekly schedule! Success! Oh yes, and the story has another follower/fave! Woo! Anyways, on to chapter nine!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, the Pokémon Adventures/Special manga, or Pink**

"Mt. Silver! That's perfect Red!" Yellow exclaimed, grabbing his hands in her own. Then a blush crept up her face and she quickly let go.

"Well it sounds good, but how're we going to get away now? We need a distraction." Green stated, and they all glanced around. Their talking had cost them what little time remained, and now every inch of street surrounding the dex-holders was covered in a seething mass of fans.

"He's right." Confirmed Silver, "There's no way we can fly out of here like this. They're up on the higher buildings. They'd jump us if we took off now. Someone's got to stay behind as a diversion and let everyone else get away." The others stared at him. The thought of leaving one of their group behind hadn't even crossed their minds.

"We can't do that!" Sapphire cried out, "After we waited for Red? What'd be th' point?" The rest nodded at her words.

"Well what're we supposed to do?" Silver retorted, clenching his fists as he defended his statement. Crystal put a calming hand on his shoulder. The beast that was the group of fans crept closer. The dex-holders took a few steps backwards until they were mashed against each other, their backs against the building that they had just jumped off of.

"Heh. Looks like you're in a spot of trouble." A mysterious voice said, and the dex-holders whipped their heads around, trying to catch a glimpse of the speaker.

"I knew you couldn't survive without us!" A second voice sounded. The door of the building at their backs flew open, almost slamming into Emerald in the process, and four figures emerged, striking heroic poses. It was Jose, Jaden, Jay, Jack (Who had gotten lost a while back and had just found everybody), and Julian. The dex-holders whose hopes had momentarily risen, fell once more.

"Oh. It's you." Said Ruby, with a deep sigh, "I thought it was somebody coming to save us."

"Oh man, but that's where you've gone wrong brotha!" Said Jose, clapping Ruby on the back. Ruby winced at his touch and carefully grabbed Jose's grimy hand between two fingers and removed it from his shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Red looked up, a glimmer of hope burning in his eyes once more.

"You always thought we were useless baggage, didn't you Red?" Jaden ran his hand through his hair, "But you kept on saving us, even though you hated us." Green muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like;

"If it was me I'd have ditched you as soon as we ran into something deadly." Julian took a step away from him.

"Wait… You can't mean?" Red whispered, a look of horror creeping up his face.

"We'll be the diversion!" Jay hollered.

"MAH BROS!" Red yelled, and threw himself sobbing onto Jaden and Jose, whose eyes, in turn, brimmed with tears.

"D-don't worry man… If w-we're truly bros… Then we will always find one another again!" Jose bawled.

"Now, we have to go man." Jaden solemnly stated, disentangling himself and from the group hug, tears still trickling down his face as he tried not to sniffle.

The five boys heroically stood in front of the dex-holders, backs to them. As if by some pre-determined signal, they jabbed their thumbs behind them, at the white lettering plastered across their hoodies that spelled out 'Blueboy,' and threw themselves into the fray with wild screams.

"I-I'll never forget you guys!" Red managed, and Yellow gently pulled him away from them.

"Come on Red, we can't let their sacrifice be in vain." Yellow murmured, and Red nodded reluctantly. The ten pokédex holders released their flying pokémon, and took off, more than a few of them wiping tears from the corners of their eyes at the brave sacrifice the Blueboys had made.

"That was… beautiful." Ruby summed up, and the rest nodded.

"What's wrong with you two? You're the last ones that I would expect to cry." Silver said, startled by the streams of tears leaking from Blue and Gold's eyes.

"W-we have to go back!" Blue screamed, hysteria filling her voice.

"Why?" Green questioned, very weirded out.

"You don't understand!" Gold shouted, his voice panicky.

"We left the money behind!" Blue wailed, and the rest blew sighs of frustration.

"Well, too bad. We are _not _turning back now." Green stated bluntly.

"NNNOOOOOOO!"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I can't believe you always hitch a ride with us. Can't you just get your own flying pokémon?" Ruby asked, staring at Emerald over the top of his glasses. The small boy was sitting behind Ruby and Sapphire on Pilo, Sapphire's tropius.

"I could ask you the same question." Emerald stuck his tongue out at Ruby, "You're always riding with Sapph." Sapphire was grateful that she was sitting the furthest ahead, because her two companions couldn't see the deep blush that crept up her face with that statement.

"Well obviously I don't have one, I don't want to go through some dirty battle to catch one, and I can't give directions and sew at the same time." Ruby replied, coolly, and returned to said sewing.

"Psh. Prissy boy." Emerald retorted, "Fine. I guess I'll do some reading then." And he pulled a graphic novel out from inside of his voluminous sleeves.

"I didn't know you liked to read." Said Ruby, slightly curious, but keeping his eyes glued to his project.

"Only if it is mostly pictures, and is interesting stuff." Emerald said, giggling at a page.

"Mostly pictures? Now that sounds like a book I wanna take a look at!" Said Sapphire, whirling around. Her face went pale.

"Waitaminute, what're you reading?" She said, and Ruby looked up. Emerald was holding volume 22 of the Pokémon Special manga.

"AAAH! STOPPIT!" Ruby and Sapphire yelled in unison, both of them blushing deeply. They both lunged for him, but Emerald kicked off his extra gadgets and effectively shrunk. Dodging between them, he continued to flip through pages of the book.

"Oh, you both had childhood friends I see? No wonder you two act like that! But their outlines look kinda familiar…"

"GIVE ME THAT BOOK!" Ruby screamed, and caught hold of Emerald's giant croissant-shaped hair.

"Owowowow! Lemme go!" Emerald shrieked, and somehow wriggled free.

"Wait, so you two were each other's childhood friends and never even realized it?! Man you guys are dumb! Wow! And Sapph, hahahahahaaha! You look ridiculous in those princess clothes!" Emerald continued, and Sapphire made a leap for him, growling in the back of her throat, and blushing an even darker shade of red.

"Oh man, you two are priceless!" Emerald giggled, nimbly skipping out of Sapphire's path.

"RALD! Don't you dare turn another page! Y'hear?! I will murder you in yer sleep!" Sapphire howled. But it was too late. Emerald turned the page.

He collapsed for a second, a look of blank shock and incomprehension written in his features. Ruby took the chance to snatch the book back and tossed it over and into thin air. Both he and Sapphire awkwardly looked anywhere but at each other or at Emerald.

"Ruby… I never knew…" He began. Ruby and Sapphire stiffened.

"Never knew how _beast _you look without your hat!" Sapphire kicked him in the face.

"An' I don' suppose you care 'bout everybody that _died _in that fight?!" She yelled at him.

"Well I know that they didn't really die because I saw Mr. Norman just a couple days ago and that book was about you half a year ago." Emerald pointed out, massaging his face which was now imprinted with a shoe mark. Sapphire took a glance back at Ruby to see how he was handling the situation. He had gone back to sewing.

"In answer to your questioning look Sapphire, first of all, there is no proof that what that book said is real. And second of all, I don't remember a thing." Ruby stated, not looking up from his work. Sapphire clenched her fists.

"Oh there's proof alright ya big idiot! An' as for yer stoopid memory, maybe a few kicks in da head'll make it all better!" She shouted, and began advancing towards him, a dangerous look on her face.

o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Gold, get off Xatee's back! You have your own flying pokémon! What are you doing?!" Crystal yelled up at the golden-eyed Johto boy, who only stuck his tongue out at her.

"Well y'know, holding onto nothing but a pool cue in midair can be tiring. Plus I'm too sad to fly right now…"

"Is this about the stupid money again? Get over it! You should be grateful that you lost it, otherwise you'd have had to deal with me because you were gambling!" Gold sighed from on top of Xatee.

"I guess you're right." He mumbled.

"There. You see? You can live without gambling." Crystal said happily. She was finally getting through to him!

"...But that doesn't mean I'm getting off of your xatu." He added with a grin.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Aahhh.. Mt. Silver in sight." Red sighed, "By the way, what's all the ruckus back there?" He asked Yellow, who glanced over her shoulder.

"Oh, nothing much. Just the usual. Sapphire and Ruby are fighting, and Gold and Crystal are fighting. Wow! How can she stretch her legs so far? That looks like it hurt! I'd hate to be Gold right now!" Yellow exclaimed.

"Hah! Yeah, she's pretty extraordinary, huh?" Red chuckled to himself, and Yellow looked at the ground.

"But you're more extraordinary if you ask me!" He said hurriedly.

"You think?" Yellow asked, "I'm the weakest one here."

"No you're not! You've got the strongest heart and the strongest will of all of us here! Who else could've gotten through an entire journey while keeping to their beliefs of not fighting? And besides, you can heal pokémon and read their minds too! Can't get much cooler than that!" Yellow blushed a little.

"Thanks Red. By the way, what's it like on top of Mt. Silver?"

"Well, it's kinda cold and snowy at the very top, but the 'Fire Springs' are very nice. Oh, and there are lots of strong pokémon to battle too!" He said animatedly, his eyes lighting up with excitement at the thought of battling strong pokémon.

"But you'll soon see for yourself! Let's go!" He shouted, and the group swept closer to the ground.

"Hey, is there somebody down there?" Blue asked as she whooshed by with an aerial hydro pump.

"Huh. Well it's not like we can't handle it, it's just one person after all." Said Silver, who had tired of Gold and Crystal's endless argument and had flown up to Blue.

The ten dex-holders touched down and dismounted their various pokémon, returning them to their respective pokéballs as they did so. The figure that they had seen from the air had spotted them and was running towards the group, waving furiously. She stopped right in front of them, and bent over, panting slightly. The group of pokédex holders stared at the newcomer. She was fair-skinned, wearing her brown hair in braids, an orange tee-shirt, a blue and green tie-dyed jacket, jeans, violet shoes, and a backpack. These articles of clothing all sported strange words that the dex-holders had never heard of. The tee said Specialshipping, the jacket Oldrivalshipping, the shoes Franticshipping, and the backpack read, Mangaquestshipping.

"...Ummm.. hi." Said Crystal, the rest too taken aback to speak. The girl looked up, and her brilliantly pink eyes sparkled.

"Hiiii!" She said excitedly, and they all looked at each other.

"Why does she have writing even on her shoes?" Gold whispered to Crystal, and she shook her head.

"Oh wait… Oh Arceus! You're a shipper aren't you?" Blue exclaimed, realization flitting across her features.

"That's right! I'm Pink! Oh, and I know all about you guys! You must be the champion, Red! Oh! And you must be Yellow, his girlfriend!"

"Ummm.. We're not-" Yellow began, but was cut off.

"*Gasp*! You're Ruby and Sapphire! The couple who saved Hoenn!"

"Waitaminute, we aren't a-" Sapphire tried.

"And you two are Blue and Green! My cousin says he saw you two together at the Viridian Gym!"

"What." Green said.

"And you're Gold and Crystal, that couple who infiltrated the Pokemon League a few years ago! My uncle told me! Oh, COOL!"

"COUPLE?!" Crystal shrieked.

"Oh, and you two must be Silver and Emerald. Hi."

"Hi." Said Emerald, unfazed, "And don't lie Sapph, it's obvi-OOF!" He was cut off by a punch in the gut.

"Oh Arceus, this might be even worse than those others." Silver put his face in his palm.

"WHAT?! Don't you put me on the level of those other idiots! I'm here to help!" Pink said defiantly. Red glanced at the others.

"Well, she hasn't tried to eat us or anything, so she's gotta be better than the others. Maybe we should accept her help."

"From what I've seen of shippers, it's better to just say yes and keep an eye on them rather than wake up in the middle of the night and have them stalking you." Blue said with a shudder.

"It's decided then." Green jumped in. They all nodded.

"Alright Pink, that'd be great!" Yellow said, trying to hide her skepticism in a mask of kindness.

"Yay! You guys really are the best!" Pink shouted gleefully, "Let's go!" She happily turned and began hiking up the trail that led to their final destination. The peak of Mt. Silver.

**So, we got another OC submitted, and I have worked her into the story! Pink belongs to pikaree1, so thank you pikaree! An I hope I did an okay job of writing Pink! Also, this story is in it's last stages, so it should be wrapped up in the next couple of chapters! It's exciting, but also a little sad. But don't worry, I already have an idea on what I am going to write next! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! The next one will hopefully be out next week! Reviews are appreciated, as always!**


	10. Old Fears and the Shaky New Friendship?

**Hey guys! I'm back! So yes, I'm really sorry about missing last week's update. It was one of those weekends that you're so bogged down with homework that you can't even function. But I did manage to get this week's update out! Yay! Though I apologize for it being a little shorter than normal. We have some new faves/followers, so thank you all!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Pokémon, the Pokémon Special/Adventures manga, or Pink**

"She does know where we're going, right?" Yellow whispered to Red, as the group trundled after Pink down a beaten dirt path shadowed with trees. And attacking pokémon.

"I'm not all that sure Yellow." Red answered, dodging an angry primeape.

"Hey! Girl with the strange clothes! Where're you taking us? This isn't the way Red and I came last time!" Gold yelled up to her, wrestling with a graveler.

"This is a shortcut!" Pink shouted back happily, a seel happily sitting on her head and aurora-beaming anything that came near them.

"Are you sure?" Red asked with concern, "Because there is a main path back there…"

"Oh yes, but this is a shortcut!" Pink repeated, "It'll get us there faster!"

"We know what shortcuts are." Silver grumbled, battling it out with an ambipom.

"Maybe taking her along wasn't such a good idea.." Blue groaned.

"Aaaahh!" A girly shriek resonated from the back of the group. They whipped around, expecting to see one of the girls in trouble, but were met with the sight of Ruby, who seemed to be entering a mode of hysteria and was staring at a large rip in his shirt.

"Calm down ya sissy!" Sapphire yelled, wiggling a finger in her ear from the loud noise her friend had produced.

"But… THIS IS MY LAST CLEAN SHIRT!" Ruby screamed, and fell to his knees, frantically pushing the edges of the gash together as if the tear would somehow magically repair itself.

"Arceus.. we keep getting held up by this guy." Green said, glaring disapprovingly at Ruby.

"C'mon! We can't just sit here and wait for the fans to catch us!" Crystal yelled at him, while fending off a dodrio. Sapphire grabbed Ruby beneath the arms, and hauled him to his feet. He stood swaying for a minute, before a resolute expression crossed his face.

"Fine. Then I guess I have no choice. I'll simply have to sew it up while we walk."

"Great. Wonderful. Drama. Let's go!" Emerald stated, and charged off after Pink. Ruby whipped out his sewing kit and began stitching up the shirt as he ran.

"He has skill." Blue said to Silver, who nodded.

"But my question is, how the heck is she getting through all of these hordes?!" Silver asked angrily, and Blue looked up to see Pink skipping through the masses of wild pokémon untouched.

"Who knows. She's weird." Gold answered, sidling up to the two.

"Heeeey! Guuuuys!" Pink called from the front of the group. Where she was standing the trees seemed to have thinned out and the pokémon were not following her. The rest of the group gratefully ran up, thankful for the brief respite in battling.

"You seriously did this all by yourself senior Red?!" Sapphire said, gazing at him with deep respect for his battling prowess. Red scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Hey, why'd we stop?" Green asked, bringing up the rear of the group.

"Well there's a cliff, duh!" Pink admonished, shaking her head at his stupidity. Green glared at her.

"I thought this was supposed to be a shortcut. How did we end up at a cliff?" Silver growled, staring up at the sheer stone wall blocking the path.

"We got lost, obviously." Pink pointed out, much to his frustration.

"But it's supposed to be a shortcut! You were supposed to know the way! If we get lost then we'll get held up!" Blue screeched at her.

"We got lost? _Owch_!" Ruby questioned, looking up from his sewing and poking himself with the needle.

"Well this is just great." Crystal sighed, taking a seat on a rock. Much to her annoyance, Gold plopped himself down right next to her.

"We can't fly ourselves out of this because of the atmospherical pressure, right? So what can we do?" Emerald asked.

"Ugh. Don't tell me we have to go back. There're too many pokémon that way." Blue groaned.

"And I don't wanna climb up that." Gold stated, to no one in particular.

"We have to keep going though. So, go around the cliff maybe?" Yellow suggested.

"Great idea Yellow! Let's bushwhack!" Red leapt up, and immediately began shoving his way through the trees off the side of the path. He knew he had to get them moving or the group would start falling apart.

"Ever the optimist." Green sighed, then got up and began to follow him.

"There's no way ya c'n do that while trampin' through there, Ruby." Sapphire said, then scrambled up a tree.

"Just watch me." Ruby muttered, and plunged into the woods while determinedly continuing to sew his shirt up. He ran into a tree.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! You better take wild girl's advice, sissy boy!" Gold shouted, and ran after Red. Ruby glared after him, holding his sore nose.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Do we have visuals on their destination?" Raquelle asked the panting girl who had just returned from a scouting mission.

"Affirmative. They landed at Mt. Silver." Was the reply. Raquelle smiled. No more aerial escapes. This would be the final showdown. Then Green would be all hers.

"Wonderful. You are dismissed." The girl threw a quick salute, and ran off. After Raquelle had somewhat gotten over her rage at the dex-holders' escape, she had pulled her forces together and gotten them completely organized, military fashion. The repeated escapes of their prey had only served to madden and strengthen the fans under her command, and now they were unstoppable, fueled by their deep-seated love for their idols.

"The next time we meet Greenie boy, will be the last. Then we will be together forever." Her eyes burned maniacally, and her lips parted to allow a bone-chilling, terrifying laugh. The fans closest to her moved away, fear in their eyes. She rubbed her hands together. Erin stared at her from a distance away, not quite sure what to make of the obsession that was eating away at the other girl.

"Come Erin, let's go get what we came for." Raquelle grated, and held out her hand. Hesitantly, Erin took it.

"Full speed ahead to Mt. Silver!" Raquelle roared, holding their hands above her head. The army of fans erupted into wild cheers and screams. Then, as one, the group took off for the summit of Mt. Silver.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Blue crashed through the undergrowth in a foul temper. Even on her adventures she hadn't had to go 'bushwhacking' or whatever Red had called it. She hated how every twig caught at her hair, and she swore the roots were trying to trip her on purpose. She glanced over at Silver, and saw that he was having the same problem.

"Hawhawhaw! Silver, looks like you're in trouble!" Gold guffawed, looking at Silver who was helplessly standing in one spot, his long red hair tangled in a branch. Silver glared at him.

"Shut it Gold." Crystal said, kicking him in the gut and walking over to help her friend out.

"Owch… Take it easy super serious gal. It's his own fault for trying so hard to look like a girl-" The rest of his sentence was cut short by Pink accidentally running into him.

"Oops, sorry 'bout that!" She said cheerfully, brushing him off and patting him on the head. Then she walked off, whistling happily to herself.

"...I feel violated." Gold said, staring at her receding back with a distinctly creeped out look on his face. A now-free Silver punched him in the face.

"Geez, why does eberybody godda bead ub on me?" Gold muttered, pinching his bloodied nose.

"Hey guys! Looks like there's another clearing up ahead!" Red shouted excitedly, and everybody hurried over to see for themselves.

"...Oh no. No no no no." Sapphire murmured.

Placed in the center of the clearing was a large, craggy nest. And lying curled up and asleep inside, was a salamence.

"We gotta git away now, before it wakes up." She whispered to her companions, and began backing away.

The rest looked at her with confusion evident on their faces. Sapphire, the battle-ready wild girl, afraid of a pokémon? Shrugging at each other, they began to follow suit.

"AHA!" Came a loud cry from the back of the group. They all whirled around to see which idiot had made the noise. The salamence did likewise.

Ruby had just walked up to the rest of the group, and had finished repairing his shirt. He looked up, and finally realized what he had just done. A look of horror briefly flitted across his face, and he took a step backwards. The salamence slowly got to its feet.

Sapphire grabbed hold of Ruby's hand, breathing quickly and shallowly, gulping little mouthfuls of air. Ruby wasn't much better off. He had a hand on his hat, and was trembling ever so slightly.

The salamence opened its mouth, and let out an earth-shaking roar, then began to lumber straight towards them, mouth open wide.

"Flamethrower."

"Thunderbolt!"

The two moves hit simultaneously and the dragon pokémon crumpled under their weight.

"What's wrong with you two? It's just a wild pokémon. You were fighting them fine before." Green asked, returning his charizard to its pokéball. Red stared at them, equally curious, and Pika hopped onto his shoulder. Ruby and Sapphire spent a moment in slack-jawed shock, before regaining their composure.

"N-nothin. Nothin's th'matter. Jus' don't ask." Sapphire answered, tremulously. Ruby looked at the ground.

"Ummm, guys? I think we have bigger problems." Blue called. From their position in the clearing, the bottom of the mountain was visible. Blue had snatched the chance to look out for any sign of their pursuers.

"Yeah, they're here." Yellow said from her position next to Blue.

The tiny black dots of hundreds of people were barely discernible from where they were, but it was clear that they had just made the bottom of the mountain, and were on their way up.

"I think we might want to get going now." Pink stated, matter-of-factly.

"For once I agree with her." Gold said.

"Oh dear, if Gold agrees, then we must do what he says." Silver said in a monotone mockery.

"Shuttup Silver!" Gold yelled, and chased after him.

Sapphire tuned out their bickering, and carefully stepped over the unconscious salamence. Then she followed her friends towards the peak of Mt. Silver.

**Yes, Bushwhacking is a thing. It's a hiking term for hiking without a path. Anyhoo, not much I have to say! I hope I'm still writing Pink the way she is meant to be written! Again, I am sorry for the chapter being short. Maybe that means we will have more chapters until the end? Who knows. At any rate, I am hoping that I will be good to do another update next week, and as for my schedule, I only have two more weeks of academics! And only four more until graduation! So soon enough there will be more updates coming more frequently! Hooray! Reviews are appreciated, as always!**


	11. The Grand Finale

**Hello hello everybody! Sorry I didn't update last week, but I spent ages writing this chapter, which is 12 pages and 6,000 words long! Double the norm! Just a warning, I discovered that I am not very good at writing battle scenes, so please forgive me if they are poorly written or over too fast! I also took some liberty with type match ups, yes, a ground move hits a flying type at one point, but y'know, author power! I hope this answers everybody's questions, and wraps everything up nicely. So, without further ado, please enjoy the finale to Enter the Fans!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, the Pokémon Special/Adventure manga, Pink, Cobalt, or Cyan. **

"Do you have any idea what happened with those two?" Blue asked Green, craning her neck to look at Ruby and Sapphire who were trudging along at the back of the group.

"No. Nor do I care." Green stated flatly.

"Oh come _on_, Greenie. You can't say that you're not at least a bit curious. Anyway, I for one want to know."

"Of course you do." Green sighed, and walked faster in an attempt to escape her.

Blue was not the only one puzzling over the strange event with the salamence, but the horde of rabid fans was a much more pressing issue. They had been climbing for a few hours since Blue and Yellow had spotted their pursuers beginning the climb, and the peak was slowly getting closer. The trees had thinned, and now only a few scraggly survivors clung to the harsh rocky slope. As they continued, ice began to creep up the face of the mountain.

"Hey, it's starting to get a little cold, don'cha think?" Pink said, trying to break the silence that had fallen over the group.

"Now that you mention it.." Crystal murmured, shivering in her shorts.

"Haha.. G-Green, I bet you're c-cold in that t-shirt.." Gold managed through chattering teeth. Green gave him a hard stare.

"Shut it Gold." Silver said.

"Y-you don't count S-Silver. Y-you have a f-fleece _and _pants." Gold replied, and stuck his tongue out.

"You've been here before though, so you should be used to it. Wimp." Silver said, pointedly.

"Hey guys, calm down." Red said, grabbing Gold's hood to prevent him from attacking Silver, "We should be there soon."

"Hey! I think I see the top!" Yellow shouted from the front of the group. The dex-holders rushed forward, eager for a respite.

"Hey." Sapphire growled, grabbing Ruby by the back of his newly repaired shirt.

"Watch it! You'll rip it again!" Ruby squealed, grabbing her wrist, "What do you want?"

"I want to know what happened back there." She said seriously, staring him down.

"What are you talking ab-"

"Don't play dumb wit' me!" Sapphire interrupted, "Stop with da lies already! Just hurry up and say that ya-"

"REMEMBER!" They both jumped at the voice that had come from a bush on their left. Pink was staring at them from inside of it.

"What the-" Ruby began, but was interrupted by yet another voice that came from the group of their seniors further ahead.

"Who are you?!" The voice, unmistakably Red's, asked. Ruby used the chance to make a run for it.

"Hey, Ruby!" Sapphire screamed and dashed after him. He stopped unexpectedly and she crashed into him. They both fell to the ground, where a layer of snow had been accumulating.

"Wally?" Ruby managed around a mouthful of it.

"Ruby?" The green-haired boy questioned, scanning the group in shock.

"What are you doing up here kid? Hey! Are you okay?" Green asked, and caught him as he collapsed.

"...Believe.. in the Peeko…" Wally murmured.

"What is he talking about?" Blue asked the group in general, and they shook their heads, just as confused as she was.

"Our juniors have weird friends…" Yellow murmured.

"Sorry, I'm alright. Just been out in the cold a bit too long." Wally said, standing up woozily and rubbing his hands together, "But I never thought I'd run into you up here of all places Ruby!" He exclaimed.

"Same! I haven't seen you since that time in Petalburg. I got Ruru back alright though! Thanks for sending her to me!" Ruby replied, "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Well, training. Isn't that what everyone does up here?" Wally asked, "I've become a lot stronger you know."

"Awright! Extra manpower! He can help us fight!" Emerald shouted.

"Fight? Against what?" Wally asked innocently. A shiver ran through the group.

"F-fangirls.." Red finally mumbled, "They're after us." Wally's eyes widened.

"Oh Arceus no.."

"Too late! You have to help us now! Crys! Capture start!" Gold yelled, and Crystal's eyes got a scary glint in them. Wally turned to run, but she tackled him from behind and shoved a bag over his head.

"Capture complete!" She shouted, giving the rest of them a thumbs-up.

"...Gold, using her like that was shameless." Silver said.

"Got the job done though, didn't it?" Gold replied with a wide grin.

"...Our seniors are really scary." Sapphire whispered to Ruby, and he nodded in agreement.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Raquelle ma'am! Approaching the peak now!" A ginger girl reported, running alongside Raquelle, who was at the back of the group letting her minions deal with the wild pokémon.

"Are the dex-holders in sight yet?" She hissed at the girl, who blanched with fear.

"N-no ma'am, but we expect they will be in just a moment."

"Good." Raquelle answered grimly, appeased. Shoving through the pack of other fans, she viciously fought her way to the front of the group. A wild ursaring stood in her path, and she climbed up on its shoulders and, snarling, kneed it in the face. It crumpled.

"Nothing will get in my way now." She growled, foaming at the mouth. Her pack of fans howled in agreement, and, as one, they crouched down on all fours and picked up their speed.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Didja hear that?" Sapphire perked up from where she was slumped against a frozen rock.

"What is it?" Yellow asked, looking up from her attempt at building a makeshift barricade at the mouth of the cave they had taken refuge in.

"Oh Arceus, they're here aren't they?" Silver questioned, and Sapphire nodded.

"Well, I think it's them, it's some sorta howlin', so I dunno for sure."

"Howling…" Wally shuddered from his place in the back corner of the cave, which was as far away from Crystal and Gold as he could get.

"Hmph. This really is the final showdown, huh?" Green asked the cave at large.

"I guess so. Nowhere else to run. We have to make our stand here." Red answered with a sigh, "Well guys, if I get dragged off by fangirls, it's been a pleasure knowing you."

"Don't say things like that Red!" Gold blanched in fear.

"Oh come on Gold, you were the one who was all for being pampered by fangirls earlier, _and _you were the one who wanted to fight them!" Blue reprimanded.

"Well I changed my mind after seeing them chase straw hat gal in the city!" Gold stated.

"Anyway, are you all ready for a fight?" Silver asked, "You should make sure that your pokémon are in good condition." He finished as he passed out some full-restores.

"By the way, are you going to help us fight Pink?" Crystal asked.

"Heck yes I am!" Pink shouted, "I won't let those idiots touch you guys! You need to be together forever!" The dex-holders looked at each other apprehensively.

"Anyway, I've been meaning to try this puppy out.." Pink whipped out what appeared to be a gun of some sort.

"I-is that a gun?" Ruby asked tentatively.

"Of course it's a gun! What does it look like? A stick?" Pink said annoyingly.

"Are you… going to shoot people?" Yellow questioned, almost scared of the answer.

"Why yes! What else would I do with a gun?!" Pink replied, with a terrifying grin.

"You mean… with bullets?" Blue queried, eyes widening in shock.

"No! Of course not! Why would I shoot them with bullets, silly? This baby shoots _marshmallows_!" Pink shouted happily. The eyes of Emerald and Gold widened considerably.

"I know what I want for my birthday now." They said in sync.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"They're hiding out in that cave Raquelle." Erin told her companion, and glanced over at the leader of the fans, who was drooling slightly, and staring at the cave with mad, bloodshot eyes.

"Good. There's nowhere for those little raticates to run now." She turned to address the mass of people behind her, "Fellow fangirls and fanboys, today we will finally achieve our hopes and dreams. We will succeed in getting ahold of our idols, and they shall forever be ours!" The crowd screamed and applauded, some even throwing flowers to Raquelle and Erin.

"Raquelle! Raquelle!"

"Our great leaders!"

"They have led us to success!"

"YEAAAAAAH!" Raquelle silenced the ravenous group with a single finger, and began again.

"Stick to the plan. As soon as we lure them out of there, we must separate them from each other. Then you can take who you want. One last thing. Green belongs to ME. If anyone else tries to take him, this is your only warning. Now, LET'S GO!" The horde charged forward with murderous screams and bloodthirsty battle cries. Erin snatched a megaphone and shouted at the dex-holders;

"**All ten pokédex holders, please come out of the cave. Be warned, we do have rocket launchers, and blowing you all up is not what we have in mind. So exit peacefully**."

"ARE. YOU. KIDDING ME?! Rocket launchers… AGAIN?!" Gold howled indignantly from within the cave.

"Ugh. They got us. Again." Green muttered. The dex-holders, plus Wally and Pink, exited the cave with their hands above their heads, and faced the seething mass of enemies.

"This is even worse than an army of duplicate deoxys." Red muttered to Blue, and she nodded.

"Don't worry guys, I got this!" Said a voice, and Pink charged forward, shooting marshmallows into the crowd. The front ranks of the fans fell back as their faces were pelted with the small sugary treats.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! TAKE THIS YOU FANGIRLS! AND SOME OF THAT! AND TRY SOME OF THIS!"

"Wow. Makes you glad she's on our team." Red said to Yellow.

"I must have one of those." Emerald stated in a monotone, his eyes almost bulging out of his head.

"That is so coo- oh." Gold began, and then the gun jammed.

"Well crud." Pink said, and beat a hasty retreat behind the rest.

"Correction. That was real cool... while it lasted." Sapphire said.

"Yeah, I may have forgotten to mention that this thing isn't all that reliable." Pink admitted.

"Well in that case, let's do this the ol' fashioned way!" Red said, releasing Pika.

"Ol' fashioned? What are you, an old man?" Green sniggered, releasing his scizor.

"Double battles! Go back to back and don't get separated!" Silver called out, as the wave of fans crashed over them.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Crystal found herself back to back with Gold, fighting for dear life. They were up against a girl who claimed to be the leader of the 'Gold fangirl party,' and a boy who held the same title, but for Crystal. They were using an ampharos and a crobat. Gold had brought out Sudobo, and Crys was using Bonee. Though the Johto dex-holders had the upper hand in types, their opponents were fighting with absolutely everything they had, and apparently, no regard for each other.

"Ampharos! Discharge!" The girl screamed, strings of saliva flying from her mouth, and the pokémon sent a wave of electricity shooting in all directions. In midair, the sparks seemed to freeze for a second, and then turned, hitting only Bonee.

"W-what?!" The girl growled, and Crys managed a grin.

"Hah, Lightningrod." She said.

"Woohoo! Way to go super serious gal!" Gold yelled.

"Hey, you were going to hit my crobat!" The boy snarled.

"So!? Am I supposed to care? Just get out of my way!" The girl retorted.

"Now Sudobo, Rock Slide!" Gold intervened, and a shower of large boulders and rocks hit both of the opposing pokémon.

"Guh! Crobat, get up and use Confuse Ray!" The boy shouted, and the crobat forced itself into the air, gasping from the super-effective move. The beam hit Sudobo, and immediately a blank look came over the sudowoodo's face.

"You too ampharos! Use Confuse Ray also!" This time the move hit Bonee, who slumped over, his eyes becoming glassy and unfocused.

"Urgh, time for a switch.." Gold and Crystal said at the same time.

"Don't let her outdo us crobat! Mean Look!" And the purple pokémon glared ferociously at its confused opponents. Gold clicked the button on Sudobo's pokéball, but nothing happened.

"What the heck?"

"It's no use Gold, mean look prevents our pokémon being switched out or escaping. I use it all the time with Chumee." Crystal informed him in a strained voice.

"Well their pokémon are almost knocked out anyway! Just a little more should do it! Sudobo, Rock Slide again!" Sudobo gave Gold a drunken grin, and promptly hit itself in the face.

"What are you doing?! C'mon! Rock Slide!" Gold shouted, and this time a pile of rocks came crashing down… on Gold.

"GAH! THIS IS SO CHEAP!" He yelled.

"Bonee! Use Bonemerang!" Crystal ordered, and Bonee hurled its bone at the two enemies, hitting them both. The ampharos and crobat fell backwards and lay motionless. Both had fainted.

"WHAT THE CRUD?! HOW COME IT WORKS FOR YOU?!" Gold screamed, attempting to free himself from beneath a large boulder.

"Karma for stealing my cookie dough." Crystal grinned.

"Hey, don't look away." Silver said as he dropped in beside Crystal, "This isn't over yet." The two looked up at the third pokédex holder, who had evidently just finished beating a crazy ginger girl with a heracross.

"What do you- oh." Gold and Crystal said simultaneously, catching sight of the other fans that had been hanging back charging towards them.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Why hello there. My name is Erin, and you are soon to be mine." The girl standing before Ruby told him, as she brought out a flygon.

Ruby and Sapphire were standing together behind a milotic and an aggron, trying to distance themselves from the strange girl named Erin and another boy who was staring at Sapphire and using an absol.

"Flygon! Earth Power!" Erin screamed, and Rono was blasted backwards by the force of the move, towards Sapphire.

"Sapph!" Ruby shouted, as Rono flew at her. Instead of avoiding it, Sapphire jumped up and caught the huge pokémon, growling ferociously at Erin.

"What the heck!? Doesn't that thing weigh, like, 800 lbs?!" Erin asked the boy next to her, stunned.

"Yep. That's why I love her." The boy said, dreamily.

"You're going to pay for that! Mimi! Ice Beam!" Ruby yelled, and the thin stream of ice hit the flygon.

"Hey! Stop getting in our way! Thunderbolt!" The boy exclaimed.

"What the heck!? But your pokémon is a dark type!" Ruby yelled, shocked, as Mimi took the blow.

"TMs." The boy explained, grinning.

"Hacks!" Sapphire shouted, still holding the enormous aggron above her head like it was nothing.

"Rono! Take Down!" She set the pokémon down, and it charged the flygon at terrific speed.

"It's no use, we'll just dodge- What!?" Erin began, but stopped mid-sentence as Rono outsped the flygon, and hurtled into it with a powerful Take Down.

"But how was it still conscious? That Earth Power should've knocked it out!" Erin stammered as her pokémon fell out of the air at her feet.

"Hah, should've done your homework 'afore ya tried ta beat one of da three conquerors of Hoenn!" Sapphire grinned, "Rono's ability is Sturdy, and I had it use Autotomize to git faster 'n your flygon. I don't need more than one pokémon ta beat someone like ya! Ya ain't gettin' Ruby so easily!"

"What?" Ruby asked, looking up from finishing the absol with hacks.

"Nothin'." Sapphire said quickly. The absol keeled over and collapsed under the weight of a hefty Dragon Tail.

"Phew." Ruby said, whipping out a brush and doing a quick job on a tired Mimi.

"Aww shucks, no time ta take a breather." Sapphire said, as the wave of surrounding fans came crashing down on them, barehanded.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey! Sceptile! Is that you?" Wally asked the large, green pokémon. Recognition and affection shone in sceptile's eyes as it gave the frail boy a quick nuzzle.

"You know my pokémon? How?" Emerald questioned suspiciously.

"I found it floating at sea and- Incoming!" Wally began, then shoved the youngest dex-holder to the ground to avoid a salvo of Poison Jabs from a toxicroak.

"Man… This whole battle stinks." Emerald sighed.

"You're telling me. Dude, you're the one that forced me into it." Wally muttered mutinously. Emerald took a moment to scan the crowd, taking note of his friends' victories over their enemies. Crystal, Gold and Silver were just emerging triumphant from their brawls, as were Ruby and Sapphire. Red and Yellow were back to back and making quick work of a sandslash and a golem with the aid of Gyara and Omny. Then one particular battle caught his eye.

"Oh, shoot."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Finally.. You won't escape me any longer Greenie!" Came the low, husky snarl from the girl. Her eyes were bloodshot, and had a mad glint to them. Her dark hair was matted and streaming out behind her, and her teeth were clenched tightly around a steady trickle of saliva.

"My name is Raquelle." She said, civilly enough, but her bulging eyes and popping veins told another story.

"I don't care." Green retorted.

"Oh, but you will soon enough." She crooned, and released a garchomp. Blue clenched her fists and quivered with rage beside Green. Then she suddenly took notice of the boy hovering out of sight behind Raquelle, and staring at her.

"Jeremy?" She gasped in shock. She hadn't seen the boy since he had gotten left behind on the train, and in truth, had totally forgotten about him.

"Yeah, that's right." Jeremy said, and walked into view. Green twitched a bit at the sight of him.

"What're you doing? Why would you join _her_?" Blue asked.

"Hah!" The boy spat bitterly, "It's not like you paid us any mind. We were just your playthings. Like this, I can get you all to myself." He finished, a strange fire burning in his eyes.

"Oh, is that it?" Blue asked in a bored tone, "I mean, I _am _pretty desirable after all. Well then, it's a shame to crush you, but it can't be avoided." Jeremy's face turned beet-red.

"You'll regret that." He uttered, glaring at her.

"Oh I highly doubt that, but you're welcome to try~!"

"Garchomp, ready yourself! Now Jeremy!" Raquelle hissed, and Jeremy released a tyranitar. Immediately, a thick and steady sandstorm swept in over the battle.

"Tyranitar's sandstream!" Green exclaimed, realized what the two were up to in an instant.

"Blue, you've got to take that guy out. He's just providing support for the garchomp, which is their main powerhouse. That thing just got a boost in speed and evasiveness." He informed Blue, who turned towards Jeremy. Green returned scizor in favor of golduck. The garchomp materialized form the storm, and landed a vicious Dual Chop on it, before melting back into the cloying sand.

"Urgh." Green grunted, wiping grit from his eyes, and watched golduck stagger under the blow.

"Wait for it golduck.." He told the panicking pokémon, that was frantically looking every which way in an attempt to find its opponent. At Green's words, it calmed, and closed its eyes, waiting on its trainer's command. Green squinted into the storm, waiting…

"Now!" He shouted, and golduck's eyes flew open. It shot off a Hydro Pump at the shadow, and the incoming garchomp crashed to the ground.

"I won." Green said, taking out his pokéball to return golduck.

"Not so fast! Garchomp! Get up!" At the sound of Raquelle's voice, garchomp forced itself back to its feet, panting heavily.

"I'll bet you don't know what this is, am I right?" Raquelle asked, indicating a multicolor stone embedded in a bracelet around her wrist. Green stared at it, trying to discern what it could be.

"I'll take that as a no." She grinned, "Well then, allow me to show you something cool, Viridian City Gym Leader." And she tapped the stone.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0

Blue was having a difficult time of it. Jeremy's tyranitar was shrouded by the sandstorm, and kept on firing Rock Slides or Hyper Beams in her direction. It didn't help that Blasty wasn't the fastest pokémon in the world either. With the stupid sandstorm in play, she was forced onto the defensive side of things.

"Guh, Blasty, Iron Defense!" the blastoise hunkered down and its defense was raised. Another Hyper Beam came from nowhere and hit it.

"It should be out of PP by now, that's the fifth time he's used it." Blue panted, "Alright Blasty, time to go on the offensive!" Blasty emerged from its protective shell, only to be hit by another Hyper Beam.

"What?!" Blue gasped.

"Haha, you dex-holders really are simple." Jeremy's voice said, "Have you never used Elixirs before?" Blue swallowed, hard. She had heard of them, but never given them much thought.

"Ugh. Blasty, use Surf!" The wave of water sped in all directions from around Blasty, and an angry roar told Blue that it had made contact.

"Thunder Fang!" Jeremy ordered, and the huge tyranitar came flying out of the storm, its mouth open wide and crackling with electricity. It bit Blasty, and the hefty water pokémon fell to the ground with a distressed grunt.

"Get up Blasty!" Blue yelled, but the blastoise only shivered as sparks crackled across its skin. It was paralyzed.

"Quick! Use Stone Edge while it's still down!" Jeremy called, and pointed rocks erupted from the icy mountainside beneath Blue's pokémon. The blastoise slumped over, unconscious. Jeremy emerged from the storm, a satisfied sneer stretched across his face.

"Well Blue, it looks like I've won. Blastoise is your strongest pokémon, isn't it? You've got nothing left to take out tyranitar with. So, now you're all min-" His sentence was cut short by an immensely powerful rush of water that hit the tyranitar. It fell over, unconscious.

"What?" Jeremy managed, flabbergasted.

"Oh come _on_, for a fan, you don't know me very well. Did you really think that I would lead with my blastoise? Hah! Sabrina fell for the same trick!" Blue scoffed, and Jeremy frantically glanced at where her blastoise had been lying only a moment before, only to see a ditto. The sandstorm died down, and revealed the real Blasty standing off to the side, the cannons on its back still dripping.

"No ground type can stand up to a Hydro Cannon, now can they?" Blue asked sweetly, then Blasty lumbered up and batted Jeremy out of the way. With a shrill, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he flew into the sky and out of sight (Almost like a certain villainous trio from the anime).

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"...What… Is that thing..?" Green managed, as a bright light enveloped the garchomp, and its form began to waver and change.

"Oh, that's right, you all haven't discovered this yet huh? Oh you're so cute Greenie~!" Raquelle squealed, "Well, allow me to introduce you to evolution beyond evolution, in other words, Mega Evolution!" The light faded to reveal the garchomp, but something seemed.. off. Yes, he was sure of it now, its jaw was larger, more spikes had emerged from its skin, and the wings on its forearms seemed to be.. sharper and more deadly. The mega garchomp lunged forward, and golduck keeled over, knocked out from the blow. Green stared in blank shock, absently noting that the sandstorm had stopped. The lack of sand didn't seem to faze Raquelle in the slightest. He wrenched the pokédex out of his fanny pack and flipped it open. The machine took a minute to scan the deadly dragon pokémon, and then a box flashed across the screen that read; **Pokémon unidentified. **

The lack of knowledge of his opponent pressed in on Green, muffling all thoughts. The blank void threatened to pull him in. How could he not know something about a pokémon? His grandfather was the leading pokémon expert in the world for crying out loud! He snapped out of his thoughts as he dove sideways, narrowly avoiding a fierce Metal Claw from the garchomp. _I thought she wanted me, not me dead! _He thought to himself, _But this is just like when we didn't have the pokédex. All I need to do is battle and use my instincts. _He reassured himself, and sent out his scizor for the second time.

"All I need is some heavy hitting." He told the bug pokémon, and it nodded, "Okay then. Scizor, Swords Dance." Scizor's eyes narrowed in concentration, and a red light glowed around it, indicating an increase in attack.

"Garchomp, _obliterate _it!" Raquelle growled, and the pokémon shot forward at the speed of a small jet plane.

"Agility. Dodge it!" Green called, and his scizor just barely managed to pull away from the charging garchomp.

"Good. Now, Swords Dance again." Green ordered, and scizor copied its previous move.

"Stop running away!" Raquelle shrieked, and the mega garchomp lunged forward with Dragon Rush.

"Iron Defense!" Green yelled, and scizor complied, standing firm. The garchomp rammed into it with full force, and scizor was forced backwards, its hardened steel body scraping horribly against the rocky mountaintop. The mega garchomp backed up, snarling.

"One more time scizor, Swords Dance." Green said, a drop of sweat trickling down his face that was twisted in concentration.

"What're you trying to pull!? Draco Meteor!" Raquelle screamed, saliva flying wildly.

"X-scissor!" Green yelled in response, and scizor rushed forward.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Blue ran forward as soon as the meteors had stopped falling. Making her way through the steam and smoldering rock fragments, her eyes found Green's hunched form.

"Green!" She yelled, and ran towards him. Kneeling down beside him, she wrapped her arm around his shoulder, and slapped him in the face.

"Arceus!" He yelped, "What was that for?!"

"For cutting it so close." Was his answer.

"Whatever. I won, anyway." He said, staring at the unconscious forms of Raquelle and her garchomp, which had reverted back into its original state.

"Ugh, they just won't leave us alone, will they?" Blue asked, and Green looked up to see the mass of Blue and Green fans charging them, barehanded.

"Listen Blue, they're trying to get us separately, right?" Green asked quickly.

"Yes, why? Oh no, you can't be-"

"Yes, yes I can. If they want us on our own, then they'll just have to see that it isn't possible." Green sighed reluctantly, then drew Blue into a kiss.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Holy Arceus! Gold exclaimed, as he looked over at Green and Blue, who were locked in a kiss.

"What are they doing?" Crystal asked, astounded, "Now is not the time!"

"No… I get it…" Gold murmured, as he observed the Green and Blue fans begin attacking each other in rage.

"What?!" Crystal and Silver said at the same time. Gold 'getting' something was not a normal occurrence.

"Well the fans try to attack whoever is kissing the one they're after, and then the fans of that person will stop them and- Oh whatever." Gold grabbed Crystal and planted a kiss on her lips. One of Crystal's fanboys' faces turned bright red, and he began yelling angrily and making his way towards Gold, only to be taken to the ground in a swarm of angry Gold fangirls.

"W-wha?!" Crystal stammered, her face red and burning. Silver glanced around and noticed that his fangirls had not backed down in the slightest.

"Tch." He muttered, before grabbing Crystal's shoulder and swinging her around to face him. He gave her a quick peck on the lips. The mass of Johto fans went nuts, and turned on each other, kicking, punching, scratching and biting.

"What the heck Silver?! You copied me!" Gold bellowed angrily.

"What else was I supposed to do?" Silver answered, slightly mortified by what he had just done. They both glanced at Crystal who had collapsed on the rocks, her face almost purple and steam pouring from her ears.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Red grabbed Yellow's hand as the horde advanced towards them. They were both breathing fast, and fear of being dragged off by rabid fans was fluttering in their chests. Red thought back to his first meeting with the fangirls, when he had been ravaged as soon as he had stepped foot outside of his house. He never wanted to experience that again, but the prospects of the two Kanto dex-holders in the sea of fans were bleak.

"Don't worry Red, we've faced worse." Yellow told him, and Red had to admire her tenacity in the face of this danger.

"Have we?" He asked.

"Well… No." Yellow admitted, and they both burst out laughing even in the face of the dire situation that they found themselves in. Out of the corner of his eye, Red saw something very strange.

"What in Arceus's name are they doing?" He inquired, dumbfounded at the sight of his juniors kissing one another in the midst of a life-or-death battle. Yellow had looked to opposite way, and saw Green and Blue in the same embrace. Her face went bright red.

"Oh.. I get it." She said weakly.

"Get what?" Red asked.

"Stop being so thick you dolt!" A voice bellowed from above them. They both whirled around to see Pink standing on a tall rock, her marshmallow gun leveled at them.

"Now… KISS!" She screeched, shaking her gun for good measure. Red and Yellow blushed even deeper, but Pink didn't move the gun an inch.

"W-we have n-no choice…" Red began, and Yellow shakily nodded. Closing their eyes, they planted a quick kiss on each other's lips, and then broke apart quickly, their faces hot enough to fry eggs on.

"AHAHAHAAHAHAHA! VICTORY IS MINE!" Pink cackled gleefully, prancing up and down on her rock and waving the gun around.

"Wait a minute," Yellow muttered, "Wasn't that thing jammed?"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The blush on Blue's face was nothing compared the the horrible purple color that was permeating Raquelle's. She had regained consciousness to a sight from her worst nightmares. A fitful rage built inside of her, catching in her throat so that only a strangled scream could emerge. She leapt to her feet and threw herself at Blue, murderous intent filling her brain. Something latched onto her leg, and she fell to the ground heavily.

"Whoa there, you can't touch _our _Blue, hermana." Said a guy with dark skin, a mustache, a pompadour, and very cool sunglasses.

"She's the only one for us, man." Said a boy with black hair and blue eyes.

"You shouldn't get near her, you shouldn't. We won't let you, see." Added a pudgy boy with thick brown hair.

"Only I get to be her bag-carrier!" Shouted another boy, with feathery, honey-colored hair.

"Whoo! Hey, Blue fanboys, you guys realize that this gal was trying to hurt your idol right?" Yelled a crazy blond kid.

"Jose! Jaden! Julian! Jack! Jay!" Blue exclaimed, and Jack grinned as she finally got his name right.

"The Blueboys, at your service." They said simultaneously, as they tossed Raquelle to the horde of angry fanboys. The Green fangirls saw Raquelle being savaged, and ran to her aid. The two groups clashed in a marvelous display of hissing and scratching.

"Don't worry Blue," Jose began, "We know that we can't ever get you for ourselves, but we will always be here for you nonetheless!" The four other boys nodded in agreement, some sniffing audibly.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

Sapphire stared in uncomprehending shock as Ruby broke away from their kiss, averting his eyes.

"Wh-what're ya.." She tried, but couldn't get herself to say more.

"...I… may have just remembered some things.." Ruby said, staring at his shoes.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0

Wally and Emerald were in trouble.

"Man, why aren't there any girls for _me _to kiss?!" Emerald shouted, and Wally nodded in agreement.

"It's your fault when they drag us away!" He added.

"This stinks." Emerald said, watching helplessly as the wall of fans pressed in closer. Sceptile emerged from the pokéball, and took in what was happening. Without a second thought, he grabbed Wally and Emerald's heads, and brought them together in a forced kiss.

"SCEPTILE WHAT'RE YOU- GRGUHEIGBHH!"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0

"We.. we won." Red managed, in an awed voice as he watched the fans retreat down the mountainside.

"Guys.. we won!" He repeated, looking back at his friends. Pink was dancing ecstatically in the background, Blue was leaning against an annoyed Green, Silver and Gold were arguing and rubbing their faces, which appeared to have foot-shaped bruises on them, while Crystal lay flat in the snow, the heat from her face slowly melting it. Ruby was also massaging a bruise to the face, but he and Sapphire were grinning at each other. Yellow was still blushing fiercely, and Emerald and Wally were gagging and trying to wash their mouths out with snow.

"Ahh well," He sighed, and smiled, "All's well that ends well."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cobalt smiled warmly as she spied on the group with a pair of binoculars.

"They won." She told the girl next to her. The girl snorted sullenly.

"They're in the wrong pairings though.." Cyan sulked, "Ah well, at least they're all safe and happy."

"Yes, safe and happy." Cobalt repeated, then stowed the binoculars, and turned to walk away.

**...I still can't quite believe that I wrote the ending like that, so much kissing. Look at that, 11 chapters, and 11 main characters (counting Wally). If you didn't get the "Believe in the Peeko" reference, you should check out Tyranitartube's Alpha Sapphire Extreme Randomizer Nuzlocke on Youtube! I really hope you guys liked the ending, thank you all so much for reading my crazy story! I'm sorry Cobalt (guest) for not pairing Cobalt and Silver, and to Guriburu fan, I hope you liked my story even though it didn't have the pairings that you prefer (Though I slipped in a little Specialjewel for you!). The return of the Blueboys is magnificent is it not? XD**

**Once again, thank you so much for your support! The story wouldn't have gotten nearly as far without the reviews and followers/faves! I actually have plans for what I am going to write next, some oneshots, and my next big project. So stay tuned for some more stories written by DaPokemonMadster! :) (I will probably start my next big project in two-three weeks time)**

**One last thing, the dex-holders (+Sinnoh Trio &amp; -Wally) would like to thank you all for being awesome fans without being rabid! They even made a video for the occasion! (I do not own said video) So please enjoy this link! (I don't like Yellow's voice much, but the rest are great!)**

** watch?v=V9MQWrHulaU**


End file.
